


Somewhat Convincing

by youcanbeking



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender Identity, Hiding, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Ocarina of Time, Partnership, Quests, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Undercover, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, oneshots, oot, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeking/pseuds/youcanbeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assisting the Hero of Time in his quest to save Hyrule whilst hiding her true identity, not to mention true gender, has a way of complicating things.</p><p>(Sheik/Link oneshots about anything that inspires me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1

Zelda had always liked to be in charge. She liked instructing people to do things, whether it be solely for her benefit or for the benefit of others. Conveniently, the timid boy from the forest who had stumbled into the castle courtyard all those years earlier seemed content with being bossed around; just what she needed. The young princess _knew_ something bad was going on within Hyrule's monarchy, and she was able to piece things together with impressive speed and accuracy. This was necessary, as she figured she didn't have much time to spare. The "man with the evil eyes", as she had dubbed him, appeared to grow increasingly watchful of her conspiracies against him each day. If you asked Zelda, she would explain that _she_ was going on with life as usual, silently waiting for the Chosen One to arrive, and that it was _Impa,_ whose behavior towards the Gerudo King grew increasingly hostile, who spurred his suspicions. Either way, he was onto them.

Perhaps Link arrived just in time, perhaps he arrived a bit too late. That matters little in retrospect. The princess knew she had limited time to explain the situation to him, however, and spit everything out as fast as she could. She didn't dumb anything down in her explanation of the ancient prophecy, her eyes wide and hands clasped together as she arguably _soliloquized_ her (now  _their)_ scheme against Ganondorf, seeing as Link ceased to provide any verbal input and only nodded slowly as Zelda's eyes stared into his, Link noting that they appeared distant and clouded over, not quite focusing on anything in particular.

She hastily sent him off to find the three Spiritual Stones, not being able to emphasize enough just how much was at stake. "I will protect the Ocarina, Link. Go find the stones!" Link felt too embarrassed to express his sudden confusion, as he realized then that he had forgotten why an ocarina was relevant to any part of this situation. He paused a beat, weighing the pros and cons of asking, before Zelda cut him off with a conclusive comment.

"My bodyguard Impa will escort you out of the courtyard. She will help you begin your quest; don't be scared of her!" Determining now that asking was out of the question, Link gratingly accepted his situational disorientation and shuffled across the immaculate courtyard garden to said bodyguard. He hung his head slightly and he focused on the lush grass as Zelda's final words to him rang through his mind once more. _Don't be scared of her? Why would I-_

His thoughts were disrupted when he walked straight into something solid. Link gasped slightly, his head snapping up to identify what he just knocked into. Towering over him by at least a foot and a half and not budged at all from their encounter stood a muscular woman with red eyes. Her short white hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail, each strand precisely in place. The stern, austere expression she wore suggested she was disciplinary by nature, and she was, in one word, scary.

"I am Impa, survivor of the Sheikah and bodyguard of Princess Zelda" The woman, who was probably around 30, said in an even, firm tone that wasn't as gruff as her physical appearance would suggest. She didn't acknowledge their "run-in". The only thing she did was confirm her belief in Zelda's prophecy, teach him a song on his ocarina (what was it with ocarinas, anyways?), and escort him out of the castle, as Zelda said she would. Before she left, however, she cleared up Link's confusion a bit, informing him where each Spiritual Stone was located, and telling him to return immediately to the castle once he possessed all of them.

Before Link had any time to ask questions, she was gone. He knew very little of the Sheikah race, but he knew that characteristically, they were mysterious and enigmatic, so he wasn't surprised that Impa fit the criteria. Now he was left alone, clutching his Kokiri Sword (arguably as effective as a butter knife, if you asked him) and a chintzy wooden shield. This is how his story begins.

Back in the courtyard, Zelda felt predominantly confident in how things were unfolding. Everything had happened exactly as her prophetic dreams predicted, and now the only thing that stoof between her and Ganondorf's demise was Link's success in retrieving the Spiritual Stones. She put a lot of faith in that boy from the forest, and felt she had every reason to do so. Sure, he was doing the dirty work despite being, essentially, in no way connected to the Royal Family at all, but she was a _princess._ She couldn't be expected to venture out into the open fields of Hyrule, traveling through its diverse terrains, fighting off enemies and salvaging the stones. It wasn't _fathomable_. She wouldn't even be _allowed_ to do that.

Yes, she thought. We are both pulling our weights evenly enough here. She is protecting the Sacred Ocarina of Time, and Link is doing....everything else? It didn't settle completely right with her, but at the same time, she didn't feel as bad about it as she figured she should have. She simply pushed those feelings aside and kept peeking through the window behind her, watching Ganondorf interact with her father, the King of Hyrule. The sight made her stomach churn.

Her father was in danger.

This reality suddenly made it's way into her usually composed mind with urgency and numbing panic. She whipped her head away from the window, trying to steady her breathing, and rubbed her thumb up and down the smooth surface of the Ocarina, which she was clutching with sweaty hands.

Things had a potential to get _very_ bad if Link couldn't manage to collect the three stones in time, she thought with sudden hysteria. If that happened, and Goddesses forbid that happened, she would...

She would have to do something drastic. Very drastic.

 


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of fleeing, Zelda isn't sure she's made the right decision. Impa works with their sticky situation and comes up with an ambitious plan.

The knot in Zelda's stomach was tied tighter and tighter every day Link didn't show up. She stiffly went through the motions each day, even bowing down to Ganondorf as her superior (albeit while fighting the urge to spit on his feet). Most importantly, she never once let go of the Ocarina. Whether it be kept snugly between her chest and the fabric of her dress, or whether it be clasped fixedly between her fingers, the instrument never once left her possession. She begged Impa to assist Link in the retrieving of the Spiritual Stones in hopes that it would speed up his quest, but the Sheikah had received strict orders from the King of Hyrule himself to never leave his daughter's side, and she couldn't disobey that in any circumstance.

The fact was-and Impa would never admit this to the young princess, despite her father having conducted many private meetings with her about it-the king wasn't naive. He knew trouble was stirring within his monarchy, and he wouldn't put treason past the Gerudo male who he knew was feigning allegiance to him. He knew this, but the fact of the matter was that he was not a 10 year old child like his daughter. He couldn't just think up an eccentric plan to save the world and kill Ganondorf in three easy steps. He was an adult, a _king,_ and he had to deal with this situation like one. In this case, he decided there wasn't anything he could really do at all besides keep a watchful eye on the Gerudo, and order his guards to do the same. What else could he possibly do? Murder him on the spot? That would create absurd controversy, as there was no concrete evidence of treachery.

Before he was a king, however, he was a father.

That's why, on the crucial evening before his murder, he ordered Impa to evacuate the castle with Zelda as his final attempt to save her. He couldn't explain it-he just _knew_ the Royal Family was in grave danger that day, and there was no questioning who was behind it. Impa asked a minimal amount of questions before she impetuously headed to Zelda's bedroom and gently shook her awake. The princess stirred, blinking several times before drowsily squinting at her bodyguard. Impa explained what she had to with as few details as possible, and urged her to prepare immediately to flee the castle. Meanwhile, through the treachery of another guard, Ganondorf was made aware of their escape, and he had no intention of letting them get away with the Ocarina. He had to get his hands on it before the opportunity slipped through his fingers. He had to.

~~~~~

Link decided that sleep would not be had that night, as he had finally managed to salvage all three Spiritual Stones. So, despite the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning, and despite the fact that he probably had a mild concussion from taking a troublesome hit to the skull at Death Mountain, he sleepily jogged to the marketplace, looking forward to returning back to the forest and catching up on some much needed sleep after this was over. In truth, Link didn't have _that_ much trouble obtaining the stones, but it was damn time consuming, and he would have appreciated some help from, well, _anyone,_ really. Before he let his mind water that small seed of annoyance inside him, he felt the jingle of three beautiful gems in his tunic pocket, and reminded himself that it doesn't matter anymore, that he has completed the task despite lack of any real guidance. _Just get them to Zelda._

~~~~~

"Princess, hurry!" Impa cried without an ounce of steadiness in her tone. Zelda felt a hand wrap firmly-almost painfully-around her arm,  as her bodyguard yanked her atop a white, saddled horse that she herself was already seated on.

"Do you have the Ocarina?" She questioned hysterically. Zelda patted the fabric of her dress in a growing panic, searching for the bulge of the imperative instrument she knew she was keeping somewhere. In a flush of relief, she retrieved it from her breast pocket with shaky hands, clutching it securely and willing herself to let go of it for absolutely nothing.

Without wasting any time, Impa promptly urged the white horse into a full out gallop out of the marketplace and into Hyrule Field, where it would be easier to escape. The Sheikah woman knew Ganondorf was pursuing them on his own horse, and that this was his final attempting at obtaining the Ocarina. Her mind flashed to Link, and she wondered whether or not he had any retrieved any of the Spiritual Stones yet. As it stood, their plan had utterly fallen apart, and Impa was clueless as to what she would do when (and  _if_ ) she managed to get the Princess and herself into a safe hideout. What she would do with _Link_ was a whole separate problem in itself. 

It was then that the Princess and her bodyguard crossed paths with the boy from the forest, and time seemed to slow down a beat. The horse was galloping at full speed ahead into Hyrule Field, and Zelda could only recognize the Kokiri from the flash of green tunic as well as the dim light emitting from his fairy. _He did it,_ she thought. _He found the stones_ _, he must have. He was just on his way now...on his way to bring them to me...._

Her insides convulsed with pain at how _achingly close_ Link had been to reaching her in time. Now, there was no way she could get her hands on the gems, the Spiritual Stones that were surely sitting in the pocket of the boy who was _right there,_ watching everything unfold with wide eyes and quickly moving out of the way as the horse approached him at a full gallop. Zelda doubted that, besides in this decisive moment in time, she would see Link again in the near future. She had no idea where Impa was taking her, and she was greatly uncertain as to what her immediate future held. With this in mind, and aware that Link probably had the Stones needed to open the Door of Time, Zelda, in an abrupt and hasty decision, threw the Ocarina in his direction with all of her might as the horse sped past him. Besides the Stones, it was the final artifact one needed to possess in order to open the Door of Time, and at this point, Link was her last chance for this to ever be done. 

She lost her balance on the horse after she threw the Ocarina, letting out a yelp before Impa hurriedly steadied her. She fought the urge to look back a final time to see the outcome of her forceful throw, as then she would fall off for sure. She had no idea where it had landed, and whether or not Link even caught it. As she processed her dramatic decision, she found herself seized with panic. _What if that was a mistake? What if Link didn't even see the Ocarina being thrown?_ Her turmoil was greatly intensified at the fact that there was no way she could see the outcome of her crucial decision, as Link was no longer in sight. She had only herself to blame if it was the wrong move.

Zelda knew she had to screw her head on straight. There was nothing she could do about it now. What's done is done, and now she had to focus on staying alive.

~~~~~

Impa waited until she was absolutely certain that they had lost Ganondorf until she willed the exhausted horse to stop. Zelda trembled slightly in her grip, clearly unaware of their location. Her dress was tattered and dirty, and her headdress had nearly fallen off, strands of tangled blonde hair framing her paled face. Impa pulled her off the saddle and steadied her on the ground, periodically glancing around their vicinity to make sure they were alone.

"Where are we, Impa?" the young princess whispered, the genuine curiosity in her voice outweighing its slight quiver. She looked around their hiding spot, a hollow, dusky cave that was large enough to fit about a dozen people inside.  The rock walls jutted out unevenly, its surface gruff and damp with trails of water trickling down from the ceiling. It filled Zelda's nostrils with a musty odor and the air felt humid and moist, particularly unpleasant in her royal garbs. She pulled her headdress off and tied her hair up, suddenly very uncomfortable in this less-than-pampering environment. She knew complaining would be immature and inappropriate to do, as she was aware of how lucky she was to have escaped with her life. Nevertheless, she wasn't used to such uncomfortable quarters.

Impa didn't respond to her question. She swiftly walked out to the entrance of the cave and gave one last look around the radius before returning inside, pulling Zelda with her as deep into the cave as possible.

Zelda tried again. "Are you going to tell me where we-"

"I am the only one who knows this exact location, and I cannot relay it to you. We are safely hidden from the Gerudo. That's all you need to know."

Zelda forced herself to simply accept Impa's statement, but didn't want to be left completely in the dark. "How long are we going to say here?" She scrunched her nose to avoid inhaling the dank odor of the cavern and looked around the circumference their hideout, as if she would find something other than moist rock walls to look at.

Impa paused a beat, seeming to think this question over. "As long as it takes, I suppose."

Zelda cocked her head slightly. "As....as long as what takes?"

Impa walked close to the girl and knelt down, staring into her eyes with an even and decisive expression. "Do you trust me, your majesty?" Her pupils were heavily dilated from the darkness of the cave, and Zelda could barely make out the thin red rings of iris' around them. They were the eyes she had looked into so many times before, the eyes she had grown up trusting and believing in. Now more than ever, Zelda knew she needed to trust them.

She straightened up, mustering up as much bravery as she could into her own eyes so she could match Impa's determined expression. She felt her heart thud faster in her chest as she anticipated what Impa's plan could possibly be. Pushing away any doubts for the time being, Hyrule's princess balled her fists and stared into the Sheikah's eyes with her newly found resolve, nodding her head confidently.

"I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the real deal story is beginning (:
> 
> my tumblr url is narutorun and you should come cry about Time with me it'll be tons of fun I swear


	3. Prologue 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda deals with the looming loss of her femininity.

Zelda's felt her heightened feelings of bravery and determination begin to waver dramatically as Impa spoke, artlessly choking on her words as she asked her bodyguard to repeat her plan because there was _no way_ she just heard what she thought she did.

"You will disguise yourself as a Sheikah male in order to assist the Hero of Time in his quest. His soul is currently sealed away in the Sacred Realm, and" Impa paused, her clouded over eyes flickering briefly to the ground before focusing back on the Princess' face. She continued, "and this land has some...dark years ahead. Until Link awakens as the true Hero, I plan to train you with ancient Sheikah teachings in the arts of self defense as well as attack. When your skills reach a respectable and suitable level, you will be sent to find the Hero and aid him."

It was too much to take in at once, and Zelda was still hanging on to one vital detail. "Why...why can't I just disguise myself as a Sheikah female?" She hesitantly inquired.

Impa, who was pacing back and forth across the moist cavern floor, suddenly stopped and turned towards the princess. Her eyes widened for an instant before they sharply narrowed, her brow creasing deeply. She promptly walked up to Zelda and knelt down so the two were at eye level. She spoke slowly and clearly, making it evident that she would only say this once.

"Your majesty," she began strictly, despite addressing her with a title that demanded respect and honor. "At this moment in time, Ganondorf has access to the Sacred Realm. There is no doubt about that. Hyrule's well being is about to be utterly demolished, and the people will need a hero; the people will need Link. Link, though he may not realize it, will need _you,_ to an extent. You, and only you, have information that is vital and necessary for him to complete his quest. You bear the Triforce of Wisdom, and, as it stands, you are a necessary sidekick for him."

Zelda was about to intervene again to repeat her initial question, when Impa promptly cut her off.

"It is important that you be aware of this, Princess: if Ganondorf finds you, if he becomes in any way aware that you are out there, actively working to defy his dictatorship, he. will. kill. you. He will kill you. He will do it in _any possible way that he can,_ because as far as he's concerned, your mere existence is a block in the road for him. He needs you out of the picture; understand that. With that being said, you will be disguised as a _male_ because it is _my_ duty as your protector to ensure that your new identity is a far from and opposite of 'Princess Zelda' as possible. This is for nothing less than your personal safety. The less like 'you' your disguise is, the better and safer this will be."

Zelda couldn't think of an argument for this without sounding selfish. Her shoulders dropped slightly, and she was glad Impa couldn't see the sadness etched in her face due to the cave's darkness. She was a mere 10 years old, and her rapidly developing identity, her growing sense of _self_ , was being abruptly snatched from her. She would not be able to grow into her personality, her looks, her feelings....she wouldn't even be able to grow up as a _girl,_ for Heaven's sake. All of this was against her will, but her hands were tied.

As princess, she had a duty to sacrifice herself for her kingdom. Granted, this was a responsibility that she was born into, but it was also a responsibility that she accepted and believed in. Zelda was not a genuinely selfish girl, and she truly loved the land that she ruled. She even loved it enough to do exactly what Impa was asking her to do, even if it meant giving up her integrity, her selfhood, _everything._ She would do it even if it meant giving up her identity as Princess Zelda, shaping a world where it was as though that girl never existed. 

She would do it, but that didn't mean it would be easy.

It would border on _traumatic,_ in fact. No, perhaps Zelda was overreacting. Either way, there was nothing she could do to stop the sudden spike in her heart rate as she processed what lay ahead of her. She had always been so excited to grow up, to become a beautiful heir to her father's throne, an epitome of femininity and grace. She hadn't planned on trading in that aspiring womanhood to become a hardened, _male_ warrior. What if she won't be able to pass as male and the entire plan falls apart? What if she can't hide the parts of her body that will naturally, unpredictably, and indefinitely begin to fill out? What if she _dies_ sacrificing her life for the Hero? Thoughts and fears whizzed through her young head at a mile a minute, and she dizzily swayed back and forth on the rock she was sitting on.

Impa noticed her eyes go slightly unfocused, glassing over as she stared into space. She suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the child. This wasn't how things were supposed to work out, but Impa was always one to keep moving forward, and it would do Zelda some good to learn to do the same. The more pity she openly gave the princess, the weaker she would become, the Sheikah woman decided.

There was a long stretch of silence that followed each of their inner monologues. Zelda still had a glazed over look in her eyes that she had been maintaining for minutes now, concentrating deeply on nothing in particular. Impa opened her mouth to say something, but decided that she would not be the one to break the silence. She couldn't ask the princess "so, what do you say?" in regards to the plan, because frankly, her feelings on the subject mattered very little considering a whole kingdom was at stake. No, she would continue the silence. She would continue it for as long as it took for Zelda to gain her bearings and finally come to terms with what she had to do.

As Zelda stared into nothingness, her thoughts began to slow down and clear up. She took apart the pros and cons rationally, realizing that her selfish train of thought was utterly going against the vows she had made to her kingdom. She had to be willing to put _everything_ on the line, and she knew this. She knew that, for instance, it was her duty to take a sword through the heart before it touched the Hero of Time because _he is the embodiment of Hyrule's redemption and he cannot die._ She knew that if she messed up in the slightest and revealed her identity, Ganondorf would kill her immediately and without hesitation. She _knew_ that sacrificing the existence of Princess Zelda was necessary and vital to Hyrule's reparation. She was wise; she knew all of this before Impa even had to explain it.

The only thing holding her back was her fear.

Rational or irrational, Zelda wasn't sure. All she knew was that, when she finally snapped out of her trance, when she finally locked eyes with her bodyguard, and when she finally stood up straight and spoke those four crucial words, she felt a part of who she was, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, die. She _felt_ the sacrifice being made, and she felt her fear being swallowed. Loosening her grip on her integrity, he voice wavered only slightly when she spoke.

"I accept the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoo wee MAMA this was a tough chapter to write. I wanted to try and capture the difficulty Zelda had while processing the plan you know?? All the little details no one really thinks about but what she most definitely had to go through?? (alright we all know Sheik was actually a girl but this makes it more interesting, plus there are a crap ton of people who would argue Sheik was a male so.... yeah we're not getting into this) I hope I did it justice. Idk. It was hella hard. My tumblr url is narutorun and I am shamelessly promoting it right here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> NOTE: I'm not completely sure yet, but I'm almost positive that at this point we are gonna break away from consecutive events and do more one shot action so stay tuned B)


	4. Prologue 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others, that in the end we become disguised to ourselves."  
> \- François de la Rochefoucauld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say the oneshots are beginning...this (probably) won't really be consecutive events anymore, and I may jump around when it comes to where Link is in his journey (this will increase my creative flexibility, I feel. I need all the help I can get.)
> 
> Also note: while Sheik's design in SSB games include a long braid trailing down her back, she does not have that in Ocarina of Time. Juuuust keep that in mind.

Seven years later, Princess Zelda no longer existed. She fully embraced her new identity as Sheik, as she figured that if she were to follow through with the plan at all, she might as well do it right. As she matured through the years, Zelda accepted her destiny with admirable dignity, and she was both honored and humbled to make this sacrifice for her kingdom. Impa proved to be even more disciplinary in her training than she was in general, and Zelda was worked to the bone, striving for the agility and speed that the Sheikah were renown for in combat.

The emotional tweakings Zelda had to make in order to pass as a male were few compared to the physical ones. Her natural personality was rather neutral and serious, and she wasn't excessively girly in how she conducted herself. Therefore, Zelda only had to harden her emotions a pinch and she would be just fine. On the other hand, the physical changes she had to make were major, and it was what she and Impa spent most of those seven years figuring out.

The hardest part was resisting and rejecting the changes her body naturally began to go through at around age 14.

They were changes that every girl looks forward to, as becoming a woman is a beautiful and exciting thing. Not for Zelda; not in this situation. Her developments were more filled with dread and inconvenience. Every new curve she grew into and every feminine feature that began to undoubtedly make its appearance on her body caused Impa to grow weary, tightly binding it down to make appear more masculine. Zelda was not able to grow into her physique, not able to admire herself; she was instead forced to hide and alter her body's appearance, and it wasn't easy for her. She wanted to wear a _bra,_ not grit her teeth as Impa tightly wound her chest with bandages, flattening her in a fashion that was in no way comfortable.

It was bad news when she was only 15 years old and already having a difficult time fully flattening her bust. She wasn't at all large, but her size certainly wasn't convenient for her situation. She could get herself to look flat, but not without some discomfort. Her hips were not particularly wide, which was good, but with the skin tight garb Impa supplied her with, one could make out where her waist dipped in under her ribcage and then slightly flared back out again at her hips, outlining a more feminine figure than any male warrior would bear. Zelda worriedly pressed Impa about the problems with wearing form fitting garb, but Impa sternly answered that those clothes were ancient Sheikah garments and she should feel honored to wear them. Zelda tried to politely outline her concerns regarding how it may hurt her disguise, but the woman would hear none of it. All male Sheikah warriors wore similar attire to this, and  _Sheik_ would be no different. If anything, Impa explained, cutting off any more complaints from Zelda, the garment would make her disguise even more believable. Zelda huffed and accepted the uniform, praying that her curves would stop developing.

Impa stopped referring to her as Zelda when she was 13 years old. It was around then that Sheik began to fully accept her new identity, but she was hesitant to let go of certain aspects of who she really was. She knew that, for her safety, the existence of Princess Zelda must cease, but she wasn't sure she wanted to completely forget who she was. On the night when Impa decided it was time to cut her long blonde hair into a shorter, choppier male haircut, Zelda could not stop crying. It was the first time she had shed tears throughout the entire ordeal, as she felt that, once her hair was gone, her identity as _Zelda_ was also gone, possibly forever. On that night, Impa told her something that Zelda would always hold onto, something that she truly needed to hear.

"Zelda," she began, and, as far as she can remember, that was the last time Impa would call her that. "Never forget that you are truly a girl, that you are truly Princess Zelda. You have to present yourself as a male, act like a male and live as a male for what may be a very long time, but never forget who you really are. Just...don't show it." Her bodyguard regretfully threw in that last thought, but looked at her with sincere red eyes. Zelda got the point anyways, and shakily nodded. Her hair was cut.

Ever since that night, Sheik knew that Impa was right, that she _couldn't_ forget who she was. She was no longer living as Princess Zelda, but she still had the same duties to her kingdom, and that title was a reminder of why she was risking her life like this in the first place. If she forgot that, if she became too immersed in her new identity, perhaps she would lose sight of what she needed to do and why. The complexity of her situation was rooted in this truth, and finding a balance would be a challenge.

By the time she was 17 years old, Zelda had grown into a slim, yet toned young woman, suitably structured for skilled combat aside from her slighty-larger-than-convenient-bust. She had athletic shoulders, strong legs, and was on the shorter side, all contributing to her advantageous speed and stealth. She had long forgotten the feeling of a loose, royal dress framing her figure liberally. Instead, she grew to prefer her Sheikah garments, the thick fabric hugging her frame tightly, bandages wrapped abundantly over her chest as well as other areas that may be subject to injury, such as her fingers and forearms. She didn't mind the bandages around her head, or the cloth covering her face from the nose down. Impa cut her bangs with precision and purpose, so that they may cover as much of her face as possible without dangerously interfering with her vision.

The fact was, Zelda's face was very much a female face. She was not atrociously or conventionally beautiful, but her features were soft and feminine; one glance at it would give her true gender away to any normal individual. Her figure was dangerously curvy enough, and though it could _pass_ as a male's with enough binding, her face would do her in if someone began to have any doubts. Zelda knew that it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world should anyone-even Link-come to find out Sheik is actually a girl, but she would never convey that logistic reality to Impa, who ferociously forbid any aspect of Sheik's true identity to be revealed, no matter how minute. Each layer chipped away from her disguise is one layer closer to discovering Princess Zelda, and that would be disastrous.

Therefore, Zelda would hide as much of herself as possible, and she would do so gladly. She had long let go of her initial sadness and fear, investing herself fully in what she had to do. Now, at 17 years old, each day brought increasing anticipation for the awakening of the Hero, the prospect of a brighter future strengthening her will.

The  bright prospect was paralleled by the devastating eradication of Hyrule.

Once Impa believed Zelda's disguise was complete and she could defend herself alone, she was able to finally leave the shadowy cave where she spent many dark years of her life. Zelda emerged from the shadows of the hideout, apprehensive and fearful of the state her beloved kingdom was in, but regretfully excited to see the light of day. She didn't need to go far to get the gist of the demolition. Zelda haggardly trudged through the ghostly terrains of Hyrule, her steps crunching beneath her from the lifeless, crisp grass. The plants that used to flourish in the grasslands were grotesquely shriveled and wilted, needing only a gentle and hesitant touch from Zelda's bandaged fingers before dry, stale flecks of it fell off. Zelda gasped and quickly retracted her fingers, pressing the back of her hand to her masked mouth to suppress a sob that was threatening to overtake her. The desolate, empty land suddenly seemed to taunt her. _Behold your land, princess,_ the shadows seemed to spit. Fog encased her like a cloak, jeering at her as she broke into a blind run. The shadows turned sinister _. Well,_ _not yours **anymore**._ _This is your fault. You surrendered to Ganondorf, you weakling. You surrendered and now it's_ **_his._** _Look at what you've done to us._ The fog began to thin around her and the ruins of Hyrule became even more visible, appearing monstrous and terrifying. The bleak cave was more appealing than this desolate ghost land. _  
_

Surrendered?

She didn't _surrender._ Tears pricked at her eyes, and she pulled her veil further up her face in a sorry attempt to contain her emotions. What else could she have done? She had followed Impa's orders and done what she thought was _right_ for her kingdom. She hid for a long time, yes, but now she was back. She was back and ready to fight for the land of Hyrule. _Surrendered,_ she thought with distaste. She had never done such a thing. She would never _do_ such a thing. Her fingers curled in indignation and she fell to her knees. She broke her gaze away from the bleak, derelict sight of her kingdom and looked to the sky.

Despite everything this land has been through in those ghastly years, the sky remained the same, untouched by evil. It was the same sky that has been looked upon by many in past decades, no matter what state Hyrule had been in. It was unchanging; it was immortal. It had seen this land in it's darkest hour; it had seen it in its brightest. Zelda closed her eyes in resolve. _It is the very same concept now._ _The sky is eternal; destruction is not. It has seen Hyrule come back from horrible eras, rising up again and thriving for years to come. This time is no different. The enduring heavens will survive unscathed and be a witness to my kingdom's strength._

Zelda's wise revelation comforted her, and she released a slow, steady breath before shakily rising to her feet. This could not happen again. She couldn't break down like this. Seeing the devastating condition Hyrule was in had been shocking for her, to say the least. Now there were no excuses for meltdowns. This is the way it was; this _was_ her land. She had to keep a sturdy head and accept how things were in order to move forward.

Zelda threw one last glance at the sky before making her way back to the cave, recomposing herself with each step. She was no weakling. She was Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah. She would surrender for nothing and aid the Hero of Time to triumph over the despicable Dark Lord, restoring Hyrule to greatness.

 _And if the Hero falls despite my best efforts,_ she thought with a shudder, **_I'll_** _kill him. I'll do it with my bare hands if I have to._ _I'll slaughter that pig and restore honor to this kingdom..._

Zelda pulled her mind out of her sudden dark train of thought. She didn't want to continue thinking about what would happen if Link was killed, and no matter how willing her subconscious seemed to be, she did not want to be the one who killed Ganondorf. Not only that, but she also felt that she _shouldn't_ be the one to, as she was not the Chosen Hero. Taking matters into her own hands was a much feared last resort.

"It won't be long now," Zelda hummed quietly, her voice barely reaching her own ears. Not wanting to head back into the darkness of the cave, she found a tall rock to perch atop of, taking in the cadaverous kingdom and already becoming more accustomed to it's bleak atmosphere. Soon, Link would awaken, and her role as Sheik would truly begin. She wasn't sure when exactly, but she felt that the time was coming soon. At least, she hoped that was the case, because Hyrule could not go on like this for much longer until its destruction became irreversible.

"Please hurry, Link..." she softly said to no one, resting her chin on her knee. In that moment, she finally felt fully ready to go about her duties as Sheik. She did not only feel ready, but she felt some sort of twisted _excitement_ about it, eager to defy the Gerudo King and work against his wickedness.

 _She_ was ready, and now the only thing left for her to do was wait for the Hero of Time.

 


	5. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is in every true woman's heart, a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity." -Washington Irving

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the bazaar, just stocking up on a few much needed items. After awakening the second sage and defeating Volvagia, Link had sustained extensive injuries. If Sheik were not there, awaiting his return to Death Mountain Crater and quickly dressing his wounds when the hero arrived and fell to his knees from exhaustion, they would have had a problem. Thankfully, Sheik _was_ there, and managed to drag Link, whose barely conscious state reduced him to little more than deadweight, to the Great Fairy, who effortlessly restored all of his strength.

Link recovered very quickly, and insisted that they head immediately to awaken the third sage without wasting any more time. Sheik, who was wary of both the hero's physical and mental state after enduring the Fire Temple, alternatively suggested that they rest for a day or two to ensure Link didn't jump into something he wasn't ready for. Link begrudgingly agreed, and they sought refuge for the night in a quaint Inn located in Kakariko Village.

"Shoot," Link hissed, rummaging through his bags for an unknown item. Zelda perked up at the noise, as she had been dozing off nearby. She usually did not stay with him for such a lengthy period of time in order to maintain her anonymity, but she was concerned that his drive to hurry on to the next sage would overrun the logical side of his brain, which knew that he needed to _rest_ before he readily risked his life. Thus, Zelda would stay by his side until he was truly ready to get back on his feet. Link continued digging through his pouch, his brows knit together in concern.

"That's....one. Dammit." He closed his bag in frustration, sighing.

"Need help with anything?" Zelda hoisted herself up from her sitting position and walked towards Link, who was hastily counting his rupees.

"Nah, it's nothing." Link raised himself to his feet and stuffed his wallet into his tunic pocket. "I just used up all my arrows and only have one left. I'll head to the bazaar tomorrow and do a restock....." he gave Sheik a sheepish look, "...and then head to Lake Hylia the next day? Find the third sage?"

Zelda thought about his proposal. "Certainly you will need to purchase new weapons. We'll see about the next day, though." She said with a stoic face, herself being the only one knowing she was just teasing him. Link huffed and slouched his shoulders, mumbling something about feeling perfectly fine. Zelda smirked under her veil, turning away from him and making her way back to her corner of the room where she intended to turn in for the night.

"Until then," she began, settling into a comfortable position. "I'll assist you in your trip to the bazaar to make sure you don't run off to Lake Hylia."

"Damn, that was my plan," Link joked, his laughter abruptly ceasing when Sheik snapped her head back at him, shooting him a death glare. She certainly wouldn't put such ambitious actions past him, but silently praised his impressive momentum and drive to awaken the sages.

~~~~~~~~

The market was surprisingly busy the next day, and there was an overwhelming bustle of activity in the small bazaar. Shoppers flocked to each stand, and the lines were dreadfully long. Zelda grit her teeth in frustration as she tried to maneuver through the hoard of people, irritated by the amount of unwanted physical contact she was making with them as she pushed towards her destination. She finally emerged from a particularly crowded area, releasing an exasperated breath and adjusting the veil around her face.

Link staggered out of the crowd moments later, looking disgruntled and mildly annoyed.

"You okay, Nav?" He asked the fairy, who was comfortably tucked away in his hat. He gently adjusted it so she could poke her head out and urged her to stay in there until he was done with his errands. Tucking her away, he turned to Sheik.

"What's with the crowd?" His face scrunched as he mentally reliving the congested, sweaty pit of shoppers he had barely managed to get out of.

"I believe there is a seasonal festival coming up, which would explain the chaos..." Zelda couldn't hide the vexation in her voice and Link grinned, picking up on her bad mood.

"I bet Lake Hylia is nice and peaceful today." He giddily risked, knowing it would only worsen Sheik's irritated disposition. She sighed and motioned towards the stand that sold arrows.

"Perhaps," she admitted, wishing more than anything that she was somewhere spacious and vast. "But you wouldn't get very far in your quest without arrows, would you?" Link rolled his eyes at the reminder of why they were even in this cramped market of misery in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled out his wallet for his purchase. "I'll go get them now. You wait here, I'll be right back... Wish me luck." He unwillingly slipped into the mob of people surrounding the stand, doing his best to maneuver through them without bumping into anyone. Zelda felt guilty as she held back a snort while watching him struggle. His careful attempts to avoid collisions with other shoppers were met with their careless briskness, and after he inevitably bumped into someone, he would be the only one to apologize while the other kept on moving, their eyes never meeting his. When he was fully immersed in the mob and out of sight, Zelda sighed and distanced herself from as many people as possible, sitting down on a small wooden bench to wait for Link's return.

For a while she sat there and focused on the bustle of people, all determined to get their errands done. She watched young Hylian children run around the marketplace, chasing stray Cuccoos and causing more ruckus than anyone needed. She saw old Hylians shake their fists at the youngsters, threatening to go tell their parents about all the trouble they're causing. Merchants were sweating in the heat of the August sun, doing their best to please their demanding crowds who all wanted to buy this or that. The carpenters who often worked in Kakariko were still trying to go about their daily work, their large bodies having difficulty weaving in and out of the crowds.

"What a hectic day..." Zelda mumbled, taking in the busy scene from her spot on the bench. She scanned the crowd once again for Link, but he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if he had even made it to the arrow stand yet, and tapped her foot impatiently as she realized that she may be waiting for a while.

She spent the next ten minutes or so inattentively re-wrapping the bandages around her wrists, impulsively tugging her veil higher up her face if she saw anyone's gaze lingering on her, a mysterious Sheikah male that no one would expect to find sitting in a busy marketplace in broad daylight. Seeing a Sheikah in general was unheard of, and Zelda disliked this much attention on her while she was trying to remain incognito. Thankfully, most shoppers were in too much of a rush to make her too uncomfortable.

"You're just a stupid face, so go away!" A childlike voice suddenly spit. Zelda perked at this less-than-intelligent insult, the high pitched voice meeting her ears over the jumble of other conversations being held by shoppers. She scanned the scene around her, curious to see where the voice came from.

"We don't wanna play with some dumb _girl,_ you know." The obnoxious child said again, and Zelda was finally able to spot the bearer of such a whiny voice. Secluded from the mobs of people stood a group of four young boys, probably around eight or nine years old. They were glaring at a little girl who was no older than seven, her long brunette hair tied up in two high pigtails. She was clutching a small toy in her right hand, and her face was twisted in confusion and sadness as the ring leader of the boys, a chubby kid with short black hair, pointed a fat, accusatory finger at her.

"So go away!" His shrill, sharp tone pierced the little girl, and she started to back away as the boy advanced towards her. He ripped the toy out of her hands and threw it as far as he could, his face twisting in satisfaction afterwards. The other three boys laughed as the girl began to cry, running off to get her toy. Zelda's heart hurt, her insides churning as she watched the pudgy boy's face break into a disgustingly smug smile _._ She needed to do something.

"Sheik!" Link emerged from the crowd at last, his hat sitting unevenly on his head and his hair looking tousled. He gripped a brand new bag of arrows triumphantly, plopping himself on the bench next to her and letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was disgusting." He breathed, referencing the sweaty pit of shoppers, everybody overheating due to the congestion of people as well as the heat of the sun. "Sorry, I know I took forever. You wouldn't believe this one lady.....Sheik?" He asked when he noticed she hadn't acknowledged his return, as she was still staring at the little girl with sad eyes. The boys were not leaving her alone, and she felt herself boiling with anger every second she spent watching it unfold.

"Those boys over there," she hissed, her voice filled with distaste. "They're teasing that little girl. I'm going to put a stop to it."

"What boys-" Link scanned the crowd, his eyes softening when he saw what Sheik was talking about. He knew this situation all too well. Link was no stranger to being teased, to being an outsider. His own tribe shunned him because he was different, and he spent most of his days alone, being rejected if he tried to participate in any Kokiri traditions or games. He frowned, deeply empathizing with the little girl. He forgot about how uncomfortably hot he was from the cluster of people, or how badly he wanted to leave this market. All he wanted to do in that moment was help the child.

"I'll go with you." He stood up with Sheik, trying to hide the pain in his voice stemming from his empathy. He figured his companion didn't know about his past, but he had never really gotten over it, and the wound of feeling like he didn't belong was still fresh; it still haunted him. The sight of it happening to someone else was unbearably troubling for him to an extent that Sheik wouldn't know.

Zelda also had personal reasons for wanting to help the girl. She had always loved little kids, and being a mother was something she dreamed of as a young girl, having not had a mother figure herself. She felt a tender connection to children, and even though she had to mask her feminine compassion for them in this moment because of her male persona, she was still determined to put a stop to those bullies. Plus, she despised that these runts didn't want to play with her simply because she was a _girl._

As she made her way over to where the boys were jeering, she could feel her looming presence intimidate them. In the end, she didn't even have to say anything; her threatening red eyes tore into them, urging them to scram before she had to do something she would regret. For the young boys, the sight of the masked, bandaged stranger was frightening enough, and when she halted right in front of them, glowering down at their trembling faces, it was enough for them to simply run away.

 _Cowards,_ Zelda thought with disgust, holding her gaze on the boys as they pitifully scampered away. She let her eyes soften as she turned back to the little girl who was still crying, her small face now blotchy and red from the tears. Link had knelt down next to her, gently handing her the toy the boys had snatched from her. He had a comforting expression on his face, but Zelda could tell he was unsure, even a little nervous, as to exactly how he should deal with the whimpering child. Navi had abandoned her comfy spot in his hat and flew around the girl, doing anything she could to cheer her up. Zelda sighed, desperately wanting to make her feel better. She slowly walked towards the shaking child, kneeling down so they were at eye level.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, tilting her head at the girl. When she was met with a scream and increased wailing from the child, Zelda retracted in shock, her eyes wide. The girl was backing away, her eyes screwed shut.

_Oh._

Zelda sighed. It was now her _mission_ to cheer the little girl up, and she knew exactly what was holding her back from doing it. She took a deep breath. Impa was going to have her head for what she was about to do.

"Link, please go away for a minute."

"Sheik, I don't-"

"Just trust me." She grit her teeth, shooting him a let-me-handle-this look. Link nervously eyed the girl and then Sheik, deciding if him leaving was a good idea.

"Link," she said, her eyes holding a sincere and honest expression. "Please trust me." He hesitated a beat before nodding, turning away and heading over to check out another stand. Zelda stood alone with the girl, who was still cowering away from her.

She inhaled deeply, deciding it was too late to back out of this now.

"H-hang on a second..." She said in the kindest, most approachable tone possible before turning around, her back facing the girl. The child slowly raised her eyes to see what this mysterious stranger was doing, her curiosity overtaking her nerves.

Using basic magic, Zelda quickly dispelled the charm on her eyes that gave them their reddish tone, a trait shared by all Sheikah. She pulled the veil down her face, exposing her mouth and nose. She even pushed her bangs away from her eyes, exposing all of her facial features. Zelda knew that her disguised appearance was frightening for such a young child, and she was hoping that by showing the girl her true face, she would be more approachable. She also knew this was an incredibly idiotic and irresponsible thing to do in her circumstance, but she blamed it on instinct.

Deciding that she looked nice enough, Zelda turned towards the girl again, kneeling down so they were at eye level.

"See? I'm not so scary without my mask, huh?" She grinned. To her relief, the girl did not appear frightened this time, instead lowering her head giving a shy smile, almost apologetic about being so afraid earlier.

"Yeah," she said in a small voice, wiping her eyes that were now mostly dry of their tears.

"I'm sorry those boys were mean to you." Zelda hesitated before gently taking the child's hand in her own, giving it a comforting squeeze as the girl's bottom lip trembled.

"I-It's okay. They do that a lot..." She hiccuped, her eyes watering up again. Zelda's heart shattered, and she impulsively pulled the little girl in for a hug, sighing in relief when she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her neck in response. She held on for a few more moments before pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you let them push you around like that, okay? I know it's hard, but don't allow them make you sad. Find new friends; ones who will appreciate how great you are to be around." Zelda said genuinely, suddenly not caring about the fact that she just undid seven years of disguising to cheer up a little girl because of her "feminine instincts". To her, it was worth it when her remark was met with a bright smile and a nod, the girl shyly thanking her before running off for the last time.

When she was out of sight, reality suddenly hit Zelda. She immediately tugged the veil over her face, charmed her eyes so they were red again and tousled her bangs so they covered even more of her already hidden face. She prayed that not too many people had seen her little stunt, putting her faith in the fact that the shoppers were very busy and probably not too observant of particular faces. Out of everyone, she prayed _Link_ hadn't seen, as then he would have a lot of questions that Zelda wouldn't be able to answer. She tried to swallow her fear and walked quickly over to where Link was disinterestedly looking at some wallets for sale. She was more than ready to get out of this market once and for all.

"Link," she touched his arm to get his attention. "Are you ready to go?"

Link turned around to face her. "Did you manage to help the girl?" He asked with a knowing glint in his eyes, his expression causing her breath to catch in her throat. _No,_ Zelda thought, her heartbeat rapidly increasing. _He couldn't have seen me. Don't be ridiculous_ _.  
_

"Y-yeah. She's fine now." She stammered, barely keeping her composure and darting her eyes to the ground. Link gave her a mischievous look, thinking about his next statement very carefully.

"Good," he said genuinely, glad that she was no longer sad. "You cheered her up really quickly, though; I'm impressed. It must be your motherly instincts."

_No._

If it were anyone else in Link's position, Zelda probably would have smacked them. She couldn't bring herself to do it with him, however, no matter how embarrassed or even angry she felt. His teasingly was friendly; it was gentle. It wasn't rude or sinister, and he didn't have a trace of betrayal in his voice, despite finding out that someone he would consider himself very close to had been hiding something _huge_ from him. He was in a position to drop subtle, taunting hints and make her life a living hell where she was constantly torn between whether or not he knows her true gender. Instead, he painlessly eliminates that last trace of doubt, that last grain of hope Zelda pathetically held onto that just _maybe_ her secret was still safe.

"I...um...it's not.." Zelda began, her mind whirling with ideas about how she could possibly claw her way out of this. Link cut her off, a tender glint in his eyes.

"Sheik?"

She didn't respond, the embarrassment in her face reaching the tips of her ears. She braced herself for whatever it was Link was about to say, knowing that she was caught. 

"You have a really pretty face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of hard to imagine there being an actual market in Kakariko Village, but obviously I couldn't write about the Castle Marketplace because....well.....it's a ghost town filled with redeads after seven years of Gan. Just suspend your disbelief and imagine a very similar bazaar (:  
> Also this chapter took forever to write and it did NOT even come out how I wanted it to but OH WELL maybe I'll go back and edit later. im way too eager to just post it so ill save the major edits for later
> 
> tumblr: narutorun
> 
> remember people: these are oneshots. link finds out sheik is a girl in this chapter, but at this point chapters do not build off of each other, and therefore in the next chapter it will be as though this event never happened and zeldas secret is still safe. catch my drift??


	6. Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Killing a man is indeed a pleasure unmatched in this world. Perhaps it’s a pleasure we could share.”  
> ― Samuel Snoek-Brown, Hagridden
> 
> (warning: violence)

Sheik was uneasy. There was something very off-putting about this room in the Water Temple. Maybe it was the peculiar floor, which seemed to her a complete illusion. It's surface was watery and clear, reflecting the room above it and appearing as though one could easily fall through it and into another dimension entirely. When she tentatively poked a toe in to determine it's depth, however, Sheik found that the ground was, in fact, solid.

Her steps were hesitant and unsure, and she was fearful that gravity would catch up to her at any moment and she would fall into the illusive expanse.

In the center of the room stood a single, withered tree. Its branches were jagged and eerie, and it did not cast any shadows. She halted in front it, her eyes darting around rapidly, expecting an enemy to jump out at any moment.

She knew she wasn't alone. She wouldn't feel this apprehensive if that were the case.

Releasing a shaky breath, Sheik continued creeping towards the tree, which almost appeared translucent. She felt a very dark presence in her midst, and her breathing became increasingly shallow as she approached the ominous tree, as though the air was becoming thinner. _What kind of monster is in here?  
_

"Show yourself." She stated simply, her voice shattering the deafening silence that the room had been maintaining. She jumped slightly when her voice echoed loudly, sounding sinister and unlike her when they met her ears again. The noise eventually faded out, and she was met again with a menacing silence.

Sheik took another step towards the tree, her eyes flitting back and forth as she tried to see through the dense branches. Her gaze narrowed when she heard rustling and she lowered her stance, preparing for attack.

"Come out." Sheik growled, retrieving her dagger she kept strapped to her leg. She ignored the fearful anticipation inside of her, mostly filled with irritation at the nonsensical games this feign was playing.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, _Princess_?" A malevolent voice suddenly ridiculed. Zelda felt her heart stop, the dagger slipping through her fingers and clattering onto the deceptive ground. The noise was resounding, and the echoes of the weapon falling were drowned out by the sudden, hysterical laughter bellowing out from her anonymous foe. Zelda felt paralyzed, looking around wildly and unable to pinpoint the location of her opponent. She finally managed to compose herself, bending down swiftly to retrieve her blade and returning to her defensive stance, anticipating an attack at any second.

"What are you talking about?" She seethed.

"I," the malicious voice began, his snickering finally ceasing. "Am nothing more than a shadow. I have many forms. Remember the nights when you prayed to the Goddesses? When you prayed to them to _never forget who you truly are?_  'Oh, I just love this kingdom so much! I await the day when I can once again rule it as I truly should! As its Princess!'" The voice mocked, simulating Zelda's desperate prayers in a ridiculing tone. Realization suddenly pierced her to the core.

"You....." She began, horror overtaking her composure.

"I am always lurking in the darkness, Princess. I heard the secrets you whispered to the shadows of the night, the pleas you made when you thought you were all alone. I heard them because I  _was_ the shadows. You gave yourself away to me, and Zelda,"  the voice said her name in a hushed voice, its tone becoming murderous. "You are going to regret that very much." 

 _"Show yourself!"_ Zelda bellowed, rage churning deep within her. _"Show yourself, you **coward!"**_

There was a pause, and for a moment the only noise in the eerie room was the sound of Zelda's fearful breathing. She clutched the dagger tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning white. After what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken.

"I suppose I can...since you asked so nicely." The voice snickered, and the clamoring echoes it produced could have driven Zelda into hysterics. She focused on her breathing as the shadows around her began to give form, and her breath hitched in her throat when her enemy's physical form was revealed.

Standing in front of her, a wicked smile playing on his lips, was Link. A _dark_ version of Link, formed from the shadows and bearing venomous red eyes. They held a maliciously humorous expression, as though he had been long awaiting this big reveal.

"Link..." Zelda breathed, her legs quivering beneath her. She knew this was not truly the Hero of Time, only an alternate version. One sent out by Ganondorf to mess with his (and, presumably her) head. Yes, she thought, he is an illusion. _Do not let his appearance waver your focus._

"Don't _ever_ call me that." Dark seethed, his shadowy face turning murderously serious. His crimson eyes narrowed viciously at her, causing Zelda to clutch her dagger even tighter. He took a step toward her, and Zelda noticed then that his figure was not mirrored in the floor as hers was; he produced no reflection. _He really is just a shadow,_ she thought, her mind mapping out attack strategies against such an unusual foe.

"I'm nothing like your precious _hero,_ Princess" Dark spat, still disturbed that Link's name left her lips at the sight of him. "I am an entirely opposite being to him. We are nothing alike...save for our handsome appearances." He wore a sneer on his lips as he took another step towards Zelda, resting a gloved hand on her masked cheek.

"You care for him, don't you?" His cardinal eyes mocked empathy as he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, slowly beginning to tug the veil off of her face with a single finger.

Zelda quickly reacted, bringing her dagger up and piercing his arm before retreating a few yards away, posing to attack again if needed.

Her opponent lost his composure for only a moment at the sudden assault, his eyes going wide. He recollected himself quickly, looking at his arm and howling with laughter as dark, red blood gushed out of it. His crazed hysterics rung out throughout the entire room, and Zelda's eyes widened in horror as she saw the crimson blood begin to color the water on the floor, the filthy liquid pooling around their feet.

 _If he is just a shadow, how the hell is he_ **_bleeding_** ** _?_** Zelda's mind raced with thousands of possibilities before Dark spoke, seemingly reading her mind.

"I am as real as any other enemy you have faced, Zelda," he purred, and she despised hearing him use her name. "And I am going to show you what happens when you defy Ganondorf's monarchy."

Dark lunged at her, and Zelda instantly dodged to the side, eluding his sporadic strike. He was not quite as quick as Link in combat, but his strength seemed to be greater, and landing a single hit on her could prove to be fatal. For a while they danced around in combat, and Zelda found herself predominantly on defense. She hadn't even come close to hitting a blow on him. Dark seemed immune to tiring, the strength of his attacks appearing to increase as the fight went on. 

One wrong move. That was all it took.

Dark aggressively pounced in her direction with deadly intentions, and Zelda's life flashed before her eyes as she made one misstep. A split second later and she was on the ground, her shadowy foe straddling her, his sword piercing her side. Zelda screamed in agony at the feeling of the sharp blade slicing into her body, doing irreversible damage.

So that was it. She lost.

Dark slowly pulled the weapon out of her, both hands gripping the shaft. Blood spurted out of the gaping wound and Zelda grit her teeth to keep from shrieking in pain.

"You," he spit, throwing the bloodied sword aside. "Never stood a chance," he placed both hands to the side of her face, lowering his head to look into her eyes. "Against me." He finished in a husky voice. Zelda felt herself going delirious from blood loss, and the water pooling around her was cold and crimson.

"Link," his name breathlessly rolled off of her tongue like a desperate prayer, a desperate plea against her killer. "When he comes....he...he will...he will _murder you_."

Dark's face contorted into perverse satisfaction.

"And who's to say he hasn't already stopped by? Who's to say I haven't _already murdered **him**?" _ He clamped his hand over Zelda's mouth to drown out her bellowing cries, her foul accusations against his statement. Dark knew himself that he was sadistically teasing the girl, but that didn't stop the twisted pleasure he felt when he imagined a bloodied _Link_ being straddled beneath him instead of Zelda, his breath shortening, his fragile life slipping through his teeth....

"You never answered my previous question, Princess," he snapped out of his dark fantasy and turned his attention back the the fatally wounded girl beneath him. "You care for him, don't you?"

Her breathing was ragged, and he frowned slightly.

"Perhaps _this_ will help you breath better," he tantalized, slipping the veil down Zelda's face and revealing all of her features. "What a lovely face," he cooed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Zelda felt dizzy.

"I'm sure _Link_ would find it very beautiful..." Link's name was spit out with distaste, and simply uttering it seemed to be disturbing for Dark. Zelda winced, uncomfortable with the amount of times the hero's name was coming up in a romantic context.

Of course she had feelings for him; that fact was undeniable.

She loved how he was always so kind, how he was so _humble_. She loved the way that his hands, which wielded such a powerful, prophetic sword, were surprisingly gentle, never causing harm on something that didn't deserve it. She loved that he readily accepted his fate, his fate that was an unimaginable burden to bear. She loved how, sometimes, he would speak of Princess Zelda, and he would do so fondly. He would do so fondly even though he had every reason in the world to despise her. He would do so fondly because his heart was pure and selfless and courageous.

She would have been silly not to fall in love with him.

Zelda was brought back to reality when Dark brought his sword to her neck, pressing against it with just enough force to draw a thin trail of blood.

 _"Answer me,"_ his voice no longer held that twisted humor he had been so far displaying. His words came out viciously, his crimson eyes looking murderous.

"Y-yes," Zelda choked, too close to death come up with any other response.

"Precious," Dark sneered, bringing his face inched from hers. "Are you in pain, _Sheik_?" His wicked grin spread even further across his face and Zelda's vision became even blurrier. She wasn't sure exactly how much blood she has lost, but it was significant. There was a dull, throbbing pain pulsing throughout her entire body.

Dark let the sword slide through his fingers and it clattered into the bloodstained water around them. He placed a gruff hand under her chin, and an idea seemed to pop into his head.

"I'm the closest you'll have to ever seeing him again, you know." He hummed. Shallow breath hitched in the back of Zelda's throat, and she allowed a single tear to spill out the corner of her eye. When she stared into his cruel red eyes, she imagined that they were Link's tender ones. When she felt his coarse hand under her chin, she imagined Link's gentle ones.

And when Dark pressed his rough lips against hers, she couldn't help but imagine that they were Link's soft ones.

It was a cruel kiss, meant to mock Zelda's feelings for the true Link.

She screwed her eyes shut as his mouth moved against hers, desperately trying to lose herself in her imagination. Zelda had never been kissed before, and more tears fell from her eyes as she realized that this would be the only one she would ever experience.

Dark eventually pulled away, his face still inches from hers. His cold breath hit face her as she felt herself slipping away. When he moved in again to kiss her with more force, Zelda barely felt it anymore. Her senses were escaping her, and she was afraid. She was afraid of all the things she still had to sort out before leaving this world, afraid that she was abandoning her kingdom in peril. The only comfort she could find in her last moments was in Link.

Link, who she had so much faith in.

Link, who would now have to shoulder everything on his own.

Link, who she knew would defeat Ganondorf and bring redemption to Hyrule.

Link, who she was completely in love with.

"It won't be long now," Dark crooned. His mouth finally left hers, and Zelda shivered when she was brought back to reality, when she was once again faced with the man who had stolen her first kiss from her; the man who had stolen her life from her.

 _It doesn't end here,_ Zelda thought frantically as death began to seize her. _It only ends for me. It doesn't end for Hyrule. Link...._ _the Hero of Time...._ she felt breathless as thoughts of the hero whirled in her head. _He is the one the people need....not....not me..._

Dark had a a devilish smirk on his shadowy face as he glowered down at Zelda's ghostly one, paled from blood loss. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda no longer heard anything. The noises he made sounded far away, and she decided she didn't want to hear them anyways. She felt like she was falling, like gravity really did catch up to her and she _had,_ perhaps,slipped through the watery, illusive ground and into into the endless expanse below. The pulsating pain she had been enduring was being alleviated, as though her mortal wound was miraculously healing. The only thought that never left her mind as she handed herself over to her death was Link. She grieved over the death of their companionship, over the fact that so many things would be left unsaid.

 _Don't grieve for me, Link._ Zelda pleaded, as much as the thought hurt her; as much as it hurt her in a way that no physical wound ever could. Nonetheless, she repeated it.

_Don't grieve for me, Link. Move forward. Win this._

As Zelda's last breath slipped through her teeth, as her life and memories escaped her once and for all, it felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. She felt warm inside, as though there was nothing more for her to worry about. Hyrule was in good hands. Hyrule would reach redemption. Hyrule would be okay.

Without her.

Link would be okay.

_Without her._

Zelda's final realization cut her deeper than any blade could, and it was then that she entered her cold, lonely death willingly, desperate to alleviate herself from perhaps the greatest pain of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. we've all read the fics where sheik is killed by dark, and to be honest ive always wanted to write one but cold blooded murder is actually super super SUPER challenging to write! lol who woulda thought? 
> 
> anyways i hope i at least kind of pulled it off? god idk this was insanely hard..especially wrapping it up. like wow you would not believe how long ive spent just staring at the computer today, coming up with about fifteen different closing statements. this chapter ended like four different ways in my drafts before it ended how you read it (which i am actually kind of happy with)
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter...in some form! 
> 
> tumblr: narutorun
> 
> ALSO it's probably important to note that this wont be the last chapter! remember, these are just oneshots! im sure you're aware of that but i just wanna make sure everyone knows :)


	7. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." -C.S. Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sprung from highly undeveloped ideas and a pretty bomb playlist on spotify 
> 
> tumblr: narutorun
> 
> i hope you all get what im trying to do at the end with the italicized phrases :) (hint: it's what zelda WANTS to say, but sheik cant)

The day felt, in a way, like Link was revisiting his childhood, and in the most unpleasant way possible. The last thing he expected from anyone was recognition for his efforts against Ganondorf; he never breathed a word about his quest to anyone, and preferred his identity to be kept incognito to begin with. He walked around as a common Hylian, and that was how the everyone else viewed him.

This was his choice. He was okay with that. Navi praised his accomplishments, anyways. That was enough for him.

What he _did_ expect, however, was common human decency. _Why_ he expected even that much out of people was a mystery, seeing as how he was consistently treated in the past. Nevertheless, Link found himself equally insulted by rudeness each time he was confronted with it, his inner ego tempted to throw the 'do you even realize how much I've done for you' card.

He'd never pull that. He felt guilty even _thinking_ about pulling that. But some days, he couldn't help it.

Today was one of those days.

Link was already nursing a bit of a bad mood when he entered Kakariko Village to buy some items for Epona. He had finally completed the Water Temple and couldn't seem to convince Ruto that no, he had _not_ proposed to her seven years ago. The Zora princess had thrown herself at him when they met up in the Temple, smothering him and attempting to rekindle a love that Link never remembered them sharing.

The only thing he remembered was her sitting on his shoulders in Jabu Jabu's belly. Sitting on his shoulders and berating the hell out of him while she got a free ride around the colossal fish's entrails. It certainly wasn't a pleasant memory in Link's inventory, that was for sure.

He's brought back from his unpalatable flashbacks by the Zora rambling about their upcoming marriage. Link sighed, knowing he had to end this now.

"Ruto..." patience masked the annoyance in his voice as he gently pried her off of him, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

Ruto hummed, her cheeks ablaze.

"I...I never...." Link sighed, fumbling for the right words. "Ruto, we're not getting married."

Her eyes widened, and Link could almost _feel_ the anger secreting from the fairy behind his ear at his blunt choice of words. He mentally prepared himself for Navi's lecture on how to properly let girls down later.

Ruto took a step away from him in betrayal, as though they actually _were_ in a relationship and Link had just admitting to doing something unforgivable. Her eyes briefly flickered with sadness, but anger quickly overtook her features. Link panicked, taking a hasty step towards the irate princess.

"That doesn't mean we can't-"

His cheek stung with the sudden sensation of being slapped. _Hard._ His jaw went slack, and he reached a gloved hand up to nurse the assaulted area. He inhaled sharply and tried to compose himself before lifting his eyes back to Ruto, who was jauntily strutting away.

"This temple's a real puzzle, y'know." She shouted over her shoulder. "Have fun figuring it out yourself."

Link was left in the center of the room, disoriented and fashioning a bright red cheek.

"I probably deserved that," he groaned, pulling out his map miserably.

Navi flew out from his hair, her eyes softening as she looked at the hero. He sat himself on the wet floor of the temple, studying the map intently and beginning to calculate a way to advance in this puzzle without guidance from Ruto. Guidance that, if she cared at all for this kingdom, she would suck it up and give him. Guidance that she was _supposed_ to give to him as a sage. Navi balled her fists.

"No, you didn't."

~~~~~

Link's boots sloshed with each step he took, and his tunic was drenched. He had slept barely seven hours within the last two days, finally completing the temple by the skin of his teeth. He had only just gotten back from a very awkward encounter with Ruto in the Chamber of Sages (where she pretended it _wasn't_ her fault that he had almost died three times) and dragged himself to Kakariko to buy some items for Epona before setting up camp for the night.

"Link, you're gonna catch a cold." Navi said urgently for what had to be the fifth time. Link clenched his fists, more water oozing from his saturated gloves.

"I'll only be a minute, Nav." He said through clenched teeth, mentally willing himself to not lash out.

"But you should probably-"

"A _minute."_ He shot an uncharacteristically stern look at his fairy, who sighed before tucking herself under his soaking hat. She felt terrible about how unfairly Ruto had treated him, but Navi figured he should at least change his tunic before running errands.

Link plodded along in silence, the soaking clothes making his movements stiff and uncomfortable.

"I left my other tunics at Zora's Domain," he glumly explained after a minute, apologetic over his outburst. "I'm sorry, meant to grab them afterwards, I just...." he rubbed at his droopy, bloodshot eyes, the tired circles from lack of sleep more prominent than ever.

"It's okay," Navi said softly. "We'll just get them tomorrow, is all."

 ~~~~~

"Woah, what are you doing in here, pal?" The store clerk was an overweight, middle aged man with thick, dark brown hair and large lips. He took quick, dominant steps towards Link as soon as he entered the shop, preventing him from coming in any further. The man glared down at him.

"I just mopped the floors, bud. What the hell are you doing, coming in here all wet?"

Link looked down at the small puddle of water around his feet, his heart racing from the man's threatening rudeness.

"I'm...I'm sorry, sir. I just need to buy a few items. I'll mop the floors afterwards if you want-"

"You'll mop the floors afterwards? That's golden. You'll just make 'em even more wet, kid." He mocked, and Link felt his insides twist. The man turned his back on him, walking back to the counter and holding up his hand dismissively. 

"Listen, how 'bout you come back tomorrow when you're not gonna bring the entirety of Lake Hylia into my store, yeah? It's been a rough day. I _just_ mopped the floors."

 _Rough day?_ Link thought heatedly, stomach churning. _I'd like to hear all about it._ His inner ego throbbed with thoughts of everything he's anonymously done for this man, but he restrained himself from going any further with that train of thought. Instead, mumbled an apology and slipped out of the store, deciding it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if his exiting steps were slow, increasing the size of the puddle he left.

"Rough day," Link repeated in disbelief when he was outside. He certainly knew what _that_ was like, but found himself scornful and antipathetic of the clerk's situation. He coughed into his arm, shuddering at the sudden, crisp air that seemed to encase Hyrule as the sun set. It was only the beginning of September, but the breeze seemed to be especially frosty tonight.

His congested sniffling was a sure sign that he was getting sick. The day just kept getting better.

"Is there an Inn that we can stay at tonight?" Navi asked, more weary of the hero's state than her own.

"I don't have enough rupees for that." Link said dreadfully, counting his money. "I'll have to start a fire somewhere."

~~~~~

Sheik watched Link build a makeshift campfire with skillful hands, completing the task in no time. The conversation between him and his fairy was unusually silent, almost nonexistent, and Sheik could feel that something was very off with the hero. She sighed before jumping down from the tree she was perched in, approaching their camp.

 Link startled slightly from the sudden rustling, but quickly recognized the source as Sheik. He pulled pulled his legs into his chest, resting his chin on his knees and huddling himself as close to the fire as possible.

Zelda paused briefly, unsure of what to do. Link hadn't even acknowledged her entrance, which was highly unlike him. She channeled all of her masculine emotions and walked slowly up to where Link was sitting, situating herself next to him. 

_I've never seen you this sad before.  
_

"What's wrong with you tonight?" She asked after minutes of stillness. When her question was met with even more aching silence, she tried again.

"You completed the Water Temple today, Link. You've already awakened _three sages._ Don't wallow like this; it's pathetic." Zelda cringed at the words she was saying, not wanting that last bit to reach his ears.

"I know," Link whispered into his knees, tired blue eyes illuminated by the fire. "It is."

_No, it's not. It's not at all. You have every right to feel this way, Link._

"You know this is a thankless job, hero. If you want praise, by all means, go and brag about your accomplishments. It's your choice."

Link winced at her words, coming out of his trance and shooting her a look from the corner of his eyes. "Is that what you think I want? Is that who you think I _am_ , Sheik?" His question was laced with pain, the words coming out injured and distressed.

Zelda's heart shattered, because she knew just how far from the truth her words were.

"Then just why are you moping around in self pity?"

Link laughed bitterly. "I've had a pretty lousy day, Sheik. I must've missed the memo that I had to obliterate my natural human emotions in order to save Hyrule."

_Good. Let it out. Let it all out. You need to.  
_

"Link, the only reason I'm saying this-"

"And I guess I _also_ missed the memo that a _small_ part of me can never feel under appreciated; I can never feel like I'm all alone in this whole thing. Sheik, I have to solve a problem for everyone else that I don't even understand _myself,_ and today I realized just how hard that can be." Link was breathless with sudden anger, his hands trembling slightly as he spoke. He hesitated a bit before his next statement, which pierced Zelda with guilt.

"I must've missed all of that when my soul was sealed away for those seven years that I'll _never get back."_

_I'll give them back to you someday. It will never be the same, Link, but I'll give them back to you someday..._

The next few minutes were silent except for the crackling of the fire. Link was still slouched over, intently watching flames shoot from the fire and disappear into the night. Zelda sat stiffly next to him, the words she wanted to say and apologies she wanted to make unable to leave her lips. Instead, she thought intently for a long time about what _Sheik_ should say. Finally, after minutes of throbbing silence, she spoke.

"Link, the only reason I'm saying all of this is because you, and only you, _can_ do it all alone. Physically _and_ mentally, you can do it, and your hardships will only make you stronger. Look, you completed the entire Water Temple in just two days without _any_ help from Ruto, and I can't even _pretend_ to be unimpressed with that. You....you have _far_ exceeded my expectations, as well as the expectations of Princess Zelda. I can lend you my bits of wisdom here and there, and I can even go into certain battles with you, but you don't need me. You don't need anyone. Be content with that. Be _proud_ of that."

Link turned his head to face Sheik, his eyes noticeably less droopy. "Princess...Zelda? Sheik, I didn't know you were in contact with her...she's proud of _me?"_ He almost whispered his words, a hint of excitement evident in his voice.

_More than you'll ever know._

"This isn't about her, hero, but...indeed. She is rather impressed with your momentum thus far, and is certain Ganondorf has met his match." Zelda let her voice soften only a pinch for her last statement. "So...don't feel under appreciated." 

Link's spirits were greatly lifted at this, and he yawned contently, leaning back on his palms and looking up towards the night sky.

"You're pretty harsh around the edges Sheik, but...you're a good friend, you know that?"

"We are hardly friends, hero. Acquaintances, at most." Sheik said, beginning to stand up. Link laughed, unfazed by the comment.

"Distant as always. Well, thanks for being a good _acquaintance_. I feel a little better, I think."

_No, thank you, hero. Thank you for everything you do._

"I'm glad. We will need you feeling all better as soon as possible, considering you still have three more sages to awaken and no time to waste." Zelda felt a little guilty dropping more weight on his shoulders, but quickly reminded herself that it was her _job_ to keep him focused on his task.

Link's smile dropped, and he frowned blankly at the Sheikah.

"Wonderful. I'm going to bed." He pouted, rolling over on his side. Zelda accidentally let a laugh slip and quickly recomposed herself, her hand flying to cover her mouth. She suddenly remembered the reason she came down to see him in the first place.

"Wait. Before you turn in for the night, I have something that you might like." She said, and Link perked up. Zelda pulled out both of Link's tunics, washed and folded, that he had left in Zora's Domain. She placed them next to where Link was lying near the fire, nudging them towards him.

"Perhaps changing into something dry will contribute to a better night's sleep." Zelda said, slowly beginning to back away. Link looked at the clothes incredulously, an expression of pure gratitude spreading over his features.

"Sheik, I....washed and everything? You have no idea how much time this saves me...I don't even know what to say, thank you so much!" Link hugged the warm clothes close to his chest, and Zelda's heart melted as she saw how genuinely happy this small gesture made him. Getting the tunics was barely out of her way, but to him, it were as though she had gone and awakened the final three sages for him; he was that appreciative.

_It's what acquaintances do._

"It was hardly an inconvenience." Sheik waved her hand dismissively. "Just...cure that cold of yours. Getting pneumonia is the last thing you need right now."

Link's eyes glimmered with the illuminating heat of the fire, and they shone with appreciative happiness. "Will do."

"Alright, then," Zelda said, turning away into the shadows of the night. "Until we meet again. Goodnight, hero." With that, she swung back up into the tree she came down from, leaving Link by himself. As she maneuvered through the branches, she could barely make out Link's laughter from her flashy exit, as well as his final, parting comment.

"Night, Sheik."


	8. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We conceal it from ourselves in vain - we must always love something. In those matters seemingly removed from love, the feeling is secretly to be found, and man cannot possibly live for a moment without it."  
> ~Blaise Pascal

It was a snowy day in Hyrule, and the small pub in Kakariko filled with Hylians desperate to keep warm. Link had apparently been _craving_ hot cider, and told Sheik one hadn't _lived_ until they tried it at this particular joint. Deciding a toasty pub and a crackling fire wouldn't be so bad for one day, she eventually gave in. They had gotten there just in time to snag the last table, and found themselves surrounded by a mass of babbling Hylians, all overly excited about recent events. Since Volvagia had been killed last week, rumors of the hero who slayed it had been flying around, and the mysterious savior was the talk of the town. Link kept his head down and focused on his cider, unable to fight an amused grin from spreading across his face as various descriptions met his ears.

"I heard the legendary hero was a grown man, built like a goron."

" _I_ heard he was tall and had black hair--rather mysterious in his appearance."

"What? I heard he had _blond_ hair! Blond hair and blue eyes!"

Link had a sudden, impulsive idea. Before he thought too much about it, he dramatically stood up from his stool, the loud, screeching noise from the chair pegs against the old wooden floor silencing the gossiping Hylians. It was then that Link remembered he immensely _disliked_ this much attention, but he was already in too deep, and all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and forced an entertained smile down, raising a hand to his sudden crowd of attention.

"I've seen the hero with my own eyes." He began, and the group started murmuring in interest, leaning towards him on the edge of their stools. Sheik raised an intrigued eyebrow from across their table, deciding to keep her mouth shut. Link continued.

"He has brown hair that goes down to his shoulders. Brown eyes, too...Tara, I don't know _where_ you heard he was built like a goron." Link turned to the young lady who had made the first comment, and the crowd laughed.

"I didn't say it was _true._ " She scoffed, brows furrowed. For a moment, there was an uproar in conversation as the Hylians argued over 'reliable' sourcesand whose information was correct. Feeling bold and unfinished with his little game, Link stood up on his chair and attempted to speak over them.

"The hero," he began again, hushing the rambunctious group. "Isn't particularly muscular. He looks kind of lanky like a Zora, actually...I mean, that's what _I_ thought when-"

"What kind of freak is this guy, kid?" The crowd once again began to stir in disturbance at Link's odd descriptions.

"Looks like a _Zora?_ What the-"

"I'm just saying-" Link struggled to talk over the crowd. "Listen, I'm just saying he kinda _looked_ like one from a distance."

"Oh, I was hoping he'd be _handsome._ " Tara wailed quietly to her friend. Link discreetly rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't quite look the part, unfortunately. He _did_ take down that dragon at Death Mountain, though. Not too shabby, if you ask me." He gave Sheik an amused nudge when the crowd murmured in agreement. For the next ten minutes or so, Link took questions from the crowd about the 'legendary hero', and he was eager to share everything he knew. Zelda rolled her eyes at some of his comments that seemed a little _too_ out there to be realistic, but shook her head in exasperation when she realized the crowd of Hylians were willingly hanging on to his every word.

Whether they actually believed what Link was saying or they just found his interactions with the crowds charming, Zelda couldn't quite figure out. Either way, the pub was a lively joint with his presence, everyone eager to get their questions answered.

A large man suddenly stood up form the back of the room, beady eyes piercing into Link.

"Word on the street is this _hero_ is totally lost without his sword. Heard he fled Death Mountain during a fight 'cause it broke."

Link stiffened, losing his composure for a moment before slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Huh, I haven't heard that one." He bit out in a slightly agitated tone. He was unsure as to where the guy had heard anything about fleeing over a broken sword, because he was certain that _hadn't_ happened. He wouldn't deny that he relied heavily on the Master Sword in combat, though. For good reason, he'd argue.

"Good to know the guy whose defending Hyrule can't even defend _himself._ " A lady with a thin, nasally voice sarcastically added. This controversial input raised an uproar in conversation in the pub; some concernedly agreed with the comment, while others challenged  _her_ to go out and slay a dragon. Having been drowned out by their arguments, Link slowly sat back down in his seat and took a long, distressed swallow of cider.

"How's it taste?" Zelda asked humorously as Link downed the entire mug. He finished and slammed it down on the table, looking up at her through strings of blond bangs.

"It got cold," he muttered. "Sheik, do I only rely on my sword?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I could fight without it?"

"Probably not."

"Were you just gonna let me scoot on to the next temple without saying that?" Link's jaw locked with restrained anger, as though Sheik had utterly betrayed his well-being.

"You shouldn't _need_ to fight without it, hero. The Master Sword is a legendary, prophetic weapon. Completely indestructible."

"Still, I--I don't want have a weakness like that! What if...what if _Ganondorf_ finds out about it?" He whispered the King of Thieves' name, looking around frantically as the word left his lips.

"I'm sure the Evil King has better things to do with his time than involve himself in petty, Hylian gossip." Zelda inquired, her long, slender fingers playing with the bandages around his wrists. Admittedly, she began to realize that perhaps a little hand-to-hand combat wouldn't be the _worst_ thing in the world for Link to learn. He already had impressive speed and agility in battle; the ability to land a few punches on his enemies if he needed to would be advantageous

"If you're really _that_ keen on obliterating your weaknesses, I suppose I could help you develop a more... _expansive_ realm of combat."

"You mean it?" Link asked excitedly, knocking over his empty mug. He whipped his head towards the window, eagerly checking the conditions outside. "Look, it stopped snowing! Let's start now."

 _Always so ambitious._ "Perhaps we should rest for the remainder of the day and start tomorrow." Zelda suggested, leaning back in her seat. Truthfully, she hadn't yet finished her cider, and it was just as delicious as Link made it out to be. She'd much rather finish off the warm beverage than undoubtedly beat Link to a pulp while showing him a thing or two about hand-to-hand. Her training with Impa had earned her proficient self defense tactics, and certainly knew how to take someone down. Especially if that someone was inexperienced without weaponry.

"Sheik, _please?_ I heard we're gonna get a blizzard tomorrow..." Link tried lamely. It wasn't supposed to snow again until next week. Turning down the hero when he had only Hyrule's best interests in mind, however, didn't feel right, so Sheik hastily finished her cider (a difficult task with the veil) and agreed to conduct their first lesson.

~~~~~~

"Don't _commit,_ Link. You committed too early." Sheik crossed her arms and nudged the fallen hero with her foot, which he indolently allowed to flip him over onto his back. He swung his arm out in defeated exhaustion, letting it land with a slosh in the sludgy, partially melted snow around him. His other arm was draped over his face, and he muttered something inaudible beneath it.

"What was that?" Sheik hummed, kneeling down to his level.

"This is stupid."

"If I'm not mistaken, _you_ were the one who begged me to teach you this."

Link didn't respond with any coherent words, but rather a dreadful, prolonged groan that suggested his regret over that decision. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he was literally laying in a pile of mushy snowy, and ignored the muscles in his back that began to go numb from the direct coldness. Instead, he was more worried about his unimpressive performance in his duels, mentally reliving the sensation of receiving multiple, choke-inducing blows to the stomach. Sheik had, in no way, gone easy on him. Perhaps that wasn't the greatest idea for their first lesson, but Link kept pushing her to "hit him with her best shot", so she did. She dodged his poorly-executed lunges easily, bringing her knee up to drive into his groin.

That was it. That was how each and every one of their duels went. 

"It's not always a good idea to make the first move. Wait. Anticipate. Block." Zelda said, extending her hand to help him up. Link's ears perked at the advice and he took her hand, allowing her to pull him back onto his feet. He gave a quick nod, squeezing out the damp ends of his tunic. Seeing that he was all ears to her teaching, Zelda continued.

"It doesn't matter if you can't land a deadly blow on your opponent. If _they_ are the ones anticipating what _you're_ going to do next, you have the upper hand; remember that. Rash lunges and careless punches will intimidate no one."

Link was still catching his breath, but managed another nod.

"I don't think I'll face anyone more skilled than you, Sheik, so this is good practice. Thanks."

 _Was that a compliment?_ Zelda's face reddened slightly under her veil, and she dismissed the comment with a gruff nod.

"Don't plant too early, either. You...planted too early." She struggled slightly to get the words out intelligently, suddenly self-conscious and wanting to impress him even more. "Anyways," she coughed, "do you think you've had enough for today?"

Link thought for a moment. "One more," he said. "I need to redeem myself a little bit."

 _Don't make me do this,_ Zelda thought dreadfully, knowing how this would end before it even began. 

Link walked a few yards away from his opponent, bending his knees slightly and raising his arms defensively. Zelda mirrored his actions, making sure to concentrate her center of balance on her toes. She narrowed her eyes slightly, focusing on even the smallest of Link's movements.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I thought you said it wasn't always a good idea to make the first move." Link grinned, taking tactical steps towards her without letting his guard down.

"You've been listening." Zelda observed, bouncing lightly on her toes in case she needed to make a quick dodge. They were now mere feet away from each other, competition thick in the air.

"Of course," Link's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he eyed Zelda's movements. He looked powerful, standing there in defensive anticipation. For the first time that entire session, Zelda felt as thought, skill-wise, they were  _competing_ against each other, though no attacks had been made. For a while they simply studied each other's movements closely, waiting for the perfect time to strike. 

That immediately changed when Zelda saw an opening. When Link's eyes briefly glanced away from her body, when it appeared his arms had slightly lowered, she lunged.

She thought it was over, then. Just like the rest of them. With her elbow jutted out and aimed directly at his rib cage, Zelda considered today's session as good as done, and mentally apologized to Link for the amount of wind she was about to knock out of him. 

Link's eyes widened at her rapidly approaching assault and he leapt off of his right foot, executing a sharp dodge to the left that managed to evade Sheik's blow. His breathing was labored as he composed himself again in a defensive stance. 

When she didn't connect with him as she assumed she would, Zelda let out a quiet, more-feminine-than-she-had-hoped gasp. Link, noticing that she let her guard down for a second, seized the opportunity. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he grabbed the arm that had previously aimed for his rib cage and yanked it towards him, securing it tightly behind her and pressing his chest against her back. He used his other arm to wrap around her neck; not enough to cut off her access to oxygen, but enough to leave her stiff and unmoving in his grasp. Even through the veil, Zelda could feel his cold breath on her neck as his mouth grazed the tip of her ear.

"Gotcha," he said in a smug, husky whisper. Zelda's breath hitched in her throat, her cheeks burning through her mask.

A part of her secretly wanted to  _let_ him win, because she discovered in that moment that she really liked being held in his arms. There was nothing remotely romantic about being nearly choked, but that certainly didn't stop the rush of butterflies in the core of her stomach, and it didn't stop the ticklish shivers that trailed down her spine when he breathed that single world into her ear. She tried to ignore the stream of sinful thoughts that began to enter her mind and focused herself back to _Sheik's_  main objective: winning this damn duel already.

Link was still a beginner in hand-to-hand, and in the midst of executing his (partially) successful attack, he had neglected to bind Zelda's left arm behind her back, deeming it still useful. Rookie mistake. Sheik smirked at this realization, allowing herself to stay in his arms for a few more seconds before executing her escape strategy. 

With her free arm, Zelda latched onto Link's forearm, which was covering her neck. Using the momentum, she spun out of his grasp--it felt particularly cold, all of the sudden--and, using a tactic that had taken her an impossibly long time to master, flipped the unsuspecting hero onto his back. He landed once again in the mushy snow, back arching on impact with that hard ground. 

"Gotcha," Zelda used Link's own words against him smugly.

He groaned, slowly sitting up and nursing his lower back with a flat hand. 

"I thought I had you that time, dammit."

"I did, too." Zelda said honestly, not mentioning the fact that she almost _gave_ herself to him. "You improved greatly in a short amount of time, hero. I'm impressed." She was still calming herself down from all the emotions she had experienced in the past few minutes, and wanted nothing more than to go back to the pub and drink a large mug of scalding hot cider.

"Really?" Link beamed at the compliment, finally finding the strength to stand up. "I learned from the best, though. You're really something, Sheik." He threw in, giving Zelda a touch with his fist. 

It was all too much. At this point, Zelda couldn't stop the deep blush that made its way to her face, threatening to burn right through her veil. She needed, more than anything, to get away from Link. She needed to get away from the boy who was unknowingly playing with her emotions and recollect herself. She had to forget about her dumb feelings and focus on her role as  _Sheik,_ which was difficult when her mind was currently in the gutter. 

"So, when will our next lesson be? I'll really give it to you then; you'll see." Link said, and that was the last straw. 

 _You have got to be kidding me,_ Zelda cringed at his word choice, attempting to filter her mind. 

"We'll have to wait and see, hero."

 _Not for a long time,_ she mentally decided.  _Not for a very long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's.finally.completed.
> 
> I literally wrote like half of this on an iPad so THAT was a mega pain. I also wrote the rough draft in my journal so retyping it all wasn't super stellar either, but I guess it helped the editing process. 
> 
> okay actually tho I worked so hard on this chapter like we're talking maaany hours of editing and deleting and adding and writing and oh my god I never thought it would get posted!!! I really hope you like the finished product because lots of effort went into it:) 
> 
> also: happy Halloween everyone! 
> 
> tumblr: narutorun


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The lovesick, the betrayed, and the jealous all smell alike." -Sidonie Gabrielle Colette
> 
> or, an alternative quote for this chapter.....
> 
> "It's my right to be hellish; I still get jealous." -Nick Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too eager to get SOMETHING up for everyone that I haven't exactly edited very thoroughly at this point. I have a pretty busy weekend ahead of me, but hopefully this afternoon I'll be able to fix anything that needs fixing! enjoy :)

Link was rather excited to go to Lon Lon Ranch, and Zelda had a few particular ideas about why. It was only a simple trip to buy some milk and groom Epona, but Link seemed to have a few other activities in mind, and decided it was the perfect day to drag Sheik along with him.

“Malon would love to meet you, Sheik. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” He exclaimed with childlike enthusiasm.

At the mention of the farmgirl, everything clicked. Link looked like a child in love when her name left his lips, and it confirmed Zelda’s long-held suspicions that _she_ was the reason he was so excited to visit. Zelda knew perfectly well that he harbored special feelings for the charming redhead, and noted that he had sought refuge at the ranch for the night on more than one occasion. She saw, when she secretly followed Link to Lon Lon Ranch, how well the two got along, and how cut out for each other they seemed to be.

Link wasn’t aware of any of this, and as far as he was concerned, Sheik had yet to visit the ranch. He didn’t know that part of her duty was to maintain minimal physical distance between herself and himself as well as maximum emotional distance (which Zelda found herself constantly struggling with). Therefore, she often followed him wherever he went, keeping an eye out on him from afar.

It was….melancholy. It was lonesome. It made her _sad._ Zelda often sulked in spite of herself as she watched him interact with friends he’s made throughout his journey, cursing the anonymous, mysterious identity that was forced upon her. She cherished the moments before and after Link completed a temple, where she helped him to reflect on and ready himself for trials ahead. She often found that, whether it’s in the “rules” or not, they share a connection in those moments, a bond that is strengthened by the severity of their situation.

Zelda even cherishes the faint look of sadness in his eyes when she routinely disappears after a too-brief encounter, because it means Sheik is more to him than just his guide. It means (she likes to believe) that he wants her to _stay;_ that he wants her to stay just as much as she does. And she wants to stay a lot.

But she can’t dwell on it because she is Sheik, and _he_ doesn’t dabble in the world of human connection. He avoids it at all costs, really, and that is where Zelda differs greatly from her counterpart.

She often has to remind herself that Princess Zelda doesn’t exist, and today was certainly going to be one of those days.

That’s why she dismissed the paralyzing envy that coursed through her veins when Malon came running up to Link as he entered the ranch, throwing her arms around his neck and laughing as he took a step back to maintain his balance. To her horror, Zelda saw Link’s arms wrap around her waist and hug her back, whispering something into her ear before he pulled away.

“I missed you, too, Fairy Boy.” Malon breathed as she loosened her grip on him, her hands grazing down to rest lightly on his forearms. Both of their faces were flushed a light pink, and Zelda stood there silently, feeling a sudden, nasty anger towards the two of them for ignoring her presence so bluntly.

Link had a soft look in his eyes as he stared at Malon, and Zelda’s stomach suddenly jolted at the thought that he was going to lean in and kiss her right there. Her hysteric thought was dispelled, however, when Link seemed to snap out of his trance. He coughed and stood up straight, turning to Zelda with a hand on Malon’s shoulder.

“Sheik, this is my friend, Malon.” He wore a lopsided smile as he introduced her, and Zelda frowned under her cowl.

 _Seems like more than a friend to me, hero,_ she mentally spat. Malon stared at her with a sweet smile on her face, and her beauty was undeniable. Despite doing physical labor at the ranch all morning, her face had a natural, radiant glow to it, and the small beads of sweat that glistened on her forehead made her no less attractive.

“It’s _so_ nice to meet you, Mister Sheik! Link has told me so much about you!” She said excitedly, and Zelda instantly wondered exactly _what_ it was Link had said.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Zelda gave a hasty duck of her head, some awkward and displaced form of a bow. She cursed herself for agreeing to come with Link in the first place, and the only reason she did so was because the hero had just completed the Shadow Temple, and she would feel lousy denying him her companying after such a terrifying experience. Now, she curled her toes and gritted her teeth, waiting for this uncomfortable ordeal to end.

Malon and Link slipped back into their love-struck trance, and Zelda found herself on the outskirts again. Talon came over after a while, greeting Link like an old friend. He seemed so comfortable with the family, laughing and joking casually as a product of having known them for years. Zelda’s chest tightened at just _how_ well he fit in with them, because she knew in her heart that settling down with Malon and living on the ranch with the family after his quest was over was probably his plan. Frankly, she could even see it herself.

After all, he made saving the ranch from Ingo a _priority_ of his. It obviously held a very special place in his heart. 

"Quite the pair them kids are, eh?" Talon crossed his arms next to Zelda and smiled contentedly as he watched Link and Malon groom Epona. He turned to face her, his rosy, red nose and squinty eyes invading her personal space. Zelda certainly didn't want to agree with such a statement, but at the same time didn't want to be rude to the jolly man. She simply gave a gruff, curt nod and decided to not initiate further conversation.

Talon, on the other hand, seemed to be feeling rather talkative that day.

"Mal has always seemed to take a particular liking to that boy. I don't think she's ever quite grown out of her childhood crush," the farmgirl's father gave a genuine chuckle, abruptly stopping when he processed the words that just left his mouth. "Don't go tellin' her I said that, now," he hastily added.

Zelda clenched her jaw as he continued to talk about the two like they were a couple. It made her sick. She never really had time to come to terms with her feelings for Link; she just accepted it. There was no bouncing back and forth between feelings, no questioning whether or not she really liked him. The day when the butterflies were too persistent to ignore, she accepted her love for him as more of a burden than anything else.

Which meant she also accepted the debilitating envy at the sight of him with Malon. _That_ was most certainly an emotional burden. At some point during Talon's drone about the cute little lovebirds, Zelda rudely walked away from him, putting human decency on the back burner for now. Keeping her arms tightly crossed, she made stiff, brisk strides towards Link, who was still grooming Epona with Malon. The two were so invested in their conversation, laughing and making each other blush, that they didn't even notice their company until Zelda gruffly cleared her throat.

Link's head whipped up towards her, eyes wide as though she had just caught him doing something wrong. "Oh! Hey, Sheik," he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, and Zelda noticed that there were strands of hay caught in his hair.

She wasn't entirely sure why she walked over in the first place, and found herself at loss for what to say. Link's mouth twitched in a strained, half smile as he waited for her to talk, and Zelda wondered if he was angry with her for interrupting his time alone with Malon. She wouldn't outwardly admit it (it felt a little twisted), but that thought alone was enough for her to drag out her intrusion for as long as possible.

"Talon sent me over to see if you two needed any help," she lied in a flat voice.

"We're okay, Mister Sheik. Thank you anyways!" Malon chirped, poking her head up from behind Epona's torso. Her hair also was littered with stray pieces of hay, and Zelda noted with annoyance how lovely she was.

"We'll...be done soon," Link sighed a bit, probably knowing that Sheik didn't want to stay much longer. Zelda suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her chest; if Link truly cared about Malon, it was none of her business, and she was being a lousy person by trying to come between that. She justified her feelings with the thought that  _Sheik_ wouldn't approve of Link becoming distracted by a girl when he had a _kingdom_ to save.

Nope, her personal feelings as Zelda had no role in this whatsoever.

"Very well. Let me know when you're ready to go,"

~~~~~~~~

Link was visibly upset when they left the ranch, and even hours after he said goodbye to Malon, his spirits didn't seem to be lifting. This only frustrated Zelda further, and it was a mixture between being irrationally mad at the hero as well as mad at _herself_ for being selfishly driven by her own personal feelings. Still, there was something biting at her, some agitated nerve that wouldn't be put to rest until she had a conversation with Link about the farmgirl.

Link had always been the more talkative of the two, however, and Zelda was relieved when he was the one who initiated the conversation. They were sitting by their makeshift campfire near Lake Hylia when he broke the silence between them.

"Sheik," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the fire. "Do you...what do you think about...love?" His words came out quiet and questioning, and he didn't avert his eyes from the flames.

"I don't involve myself in romantic matters," she retorted plainly.

"So...there's no one you want to, you know...reunite with after this quest is over?" His voice held a sort of awed disbelief to it. Zelda already knew where this conversation was going, and she knew what Link was getting at. However, in a moment of great emotional weakness, she allowed herself to doubt. _Maybe he doesn't like Malon in that way. Maybe....maybe there's someone else on his mind._

"We are not promise an 'after this quest' hero," she began, because that much was true. "We are only promised today. You don't mean to tell me that _you_ are letting romantic affairs distract you from your journey?"

Link didn't answer immediately, and Zelda could sense that he was blushing, though she couldn't tell for sure by the dim fire light. She knew his answer would be some form of a yes, and she could make a good guess as to _who_ this so called "distraction" was, but Zelda still held onto the slim chance that it wasn't the farmgirl. A shameful, intimate part of herself clung to the hope that there was a certain _princess_ who he was keen on reuniting with. It was subconscious and she would never admit to it, but it was there.

"Well, I wouldn't....no. I wouldn't say she's a distraction. More of a reason." Link's words were louder now; they held meaning and emotion behind them. He still hadn't given a name to the girl, so Zelda allowed herself to continue living in her fool's paradise.

"I mean," he continued, a little flustered. "I want to save Hyrule for everyone, obviously, but...especially for _her,_ you know? All these temples I have to go through, all the sages I have to awaken...it's easy to get lost in all of that." He chuckled a bit, lifting his gaze to the starry night sky. "But...but when I think of her, I...it gives me a reason to keep going through all that, because I just want her to live in a world where she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. A world where she can truly be happy."

"Just who are you talking about?" Zelda cut in, not allowing herself to be swooned by sweet words that weren't about her. Her heart clenched with fleeting hope, anticipating his answer and the sure disappointment that would come with it.

"I...she...you met her today. M-Malon." He said with embarrassed difficulty. Zelda couldn't see the blush that was surely on his face, but she could make out the mesmerized glint in his eyes as he spoke her name. It felt like something inside of her suddenly snapped, and Zelda felt aggressively jealous of the farmgirl who had managed to steal Link's heart. Before she had a chance to consider her sour train of thought, she was down his throat.

"I would not advise romantic partnership at this time in your life, hero," she stated bluntly, not bothering to soften any edge in her voice.

Link came out of his vulnerable, flustered state and frowned. "Aren't you the one who just said we're not promised an 'after'? What if 'now' is the only chance I'll ever get?" His brows were furrowed together, and even though he came across as angry, Zelda saw a hint of despair etched in his features.

"'Now' is when you should be focusing on one thing, and one thing only. Do you know what that is?"

Link didn't answer, and Zelda hated herself for what she was saying.

"Saving the kingdom of Hyrule. That's your job. Becoming too invested in a love affair would slow you down."

This set him off.

"Slow me down? I've liked her for a long time, Sheik. To be honest with you, I've liked her since the damn Forest Temple." He looked right at Zelda now, and she resisted the urge to flinch under his sharp gaze. "If it was gonna 'slow me down' in any way, I don't think I would've finished the first three temples in two weeks."

"That was only the beginning of your quest. Where you are now is crucial, and anything that may even slightly hinder your focus should be pushed aside." Zelda was having a hard time sounding logical at this point. She simply wanted to point out why having feelings towards Malon was a bad idea, even though she knew deep in her heart that it was a lost cause. Her jealousy was speaking for her, and it hurt even more to know that nothing she could possibly say could change the way Link felt. All she was doing was digging her own grave.

"I'm having a hard time taking life advice from someone who disappears after talking to me for two minutes and won't even show me their face." He said sourly, and Zelda couldn't even blame him; his impressive momentum thus far didn't deserve even a pinch of criticism she was giving it.

"I have my reasons for being the way that I am," Zelda spit, the words rolling out bitterly.

"Sheik, you can talk to me about _anything_ and I would gladly listen," he began, and Zelda wondered why he was being so nice...until he drove in the spear. "But since you _love_ to keep your sweet distance, I've just about given up on trying to be your friend!"

She knew that one was coming.

The words revived a throbbing pain within her that was always dully present; she _wanted_ friends with Link. She wanted to be _more_ than friends with Link. But she _couldn't._ Every time she even had a conversation with him, her entire identity was on the line. One slip-up, one mistake, and everything would be ruined. Zelda was certain she was in love with the hero, but she also didn't go through seven years of torturous training for nothing. She had a job to do.

"I'm not here to be your friend, hero," her words tasted horrendous coming out, and the frenzy of emotions she felt was sickening. "I'm here to help you get your job done. And the sooner you put your job in front of your desire to build 'relationships' with people, the sooner that will happen. Get your priorities straight."

Any closeness that her and Link ever had the potential to have evaporated in the moments of injured, betrayed silence that followed.

"Huh," he finally spoke in a hollow voice. "So that's that." Zelda bit her tongue, trying to ignore how his broken voice shattered her heart. She cursed her selfish jealousy.

Another long stretch of silence followed, and the two sat stiffly besides each other. Zelda desperately wanted to disappear from the situation, but her entire body felt numb.

"Out of all the damn conversations we've had, _this_ is the one you don't leave after?" Link seethed, and his venomous voice made Zelda tremble. She had _never_ heard him this angry. Fearful of hearing anything else from him in that state of mind, she regained control of her limbs and stood up, straining to keep a composed exterior.

"I see," she said shakily, tears threatening to spill. "Goodnight, then. I will see you tomorrow."

Zelda dropped a Deku Nut and sprinted into the night before he had a chance to say anything else. She ran blindly for what felt like hours before collapsing in breathless heap on the dewy, cold ground. Chest heaving, she crumpled into herself and finally let the tears stream down her face.

For the first time in seven years, Zelda was sobbing. Her cowl was tugged down, her head bandages were pulled off, and her tough exterior had completely shattered. She choked on her breath, hiccupping as more tears streaked her face. She was weeping for a broken companionship, the death of a friendship that was wanted by both herself and Link, but would never come to be. Another wave of tears washed over her at the thought of how _little_ Link thought Sheik cared for him, but how nothing was farther from the truth.

But this was her fault. All of it. Zelda never was good of composing herself in a state of anger, and this was the sad proof of that. 

Things would surely never be the same after tonight. Her relationship with the Hero of Time was injured beyond repair, and she knew she would have to distance herself even further from him.  

 _That's what Sheikah do, Princess,_ a voice in her head seemed to mock. _You're the mysterious Sheik. Staying at an arm's length is what you do best._

No, the voices were wrong. To her horror, Zelda suddenly realized that it wasn't _Sheik_ who had just damaged her relationship with Link.

It was Princess Zelda. It was her personal, selfish feelings that made her do it.

Maybe after the whole journey is said and done, it might be better if she just slipped back into the shadows.

 

Maybe Princess Zelda never really had to exist again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this chapter was supposed to be in "Lessons" but....I don't really know what happened. I got major writers block with that chapter and ended up taking it in a completely different direction, but this concept is something I've been wanting to write about, so I decided I'd just make it into it's own chapter! Even though I had a jumpstart on it, I definitely didn't get it out any sooner...sorry :(
> 
> anyways! next chapter is going to be quite different from the rest, because I noticed I've had a bit of a pattern going on (not gonna give away too much!) I generally want each of the chapters to be (to an extent) different and certainly unique from each other, and let's just say the next chapter will stray completely away from what you've been seeing! I am looking forward to writing it and I hope it turns out well :))
> 
> thanks for reading, everyone! I really didn't think I would get this many reads in such an inactive tag, so I greatly appreciate the kudos/comments/reads! it makes me want to keep writing :) 
> 
> tumblr: narutorun


	10. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i could go searching for a quote that fits the chapter like usual but im eager to get this up and also the sexual tension is really high in this chapter so enjoyyyyyy~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i definitely owe everyone an explanation for the super superrrr long delay getting this chapter out!
> 
> ive been writing a lot of other things lately, not really things that im gonna POST, but just....that's an excuse, i know. this is the hardest thing i am writing (these oneshots are challenging to get right) so i think i needed a little break from it. so yeah... im really sorry; i know i have some followers of this story who really enjoy it, so im sorry to keep you waiting and i hope you liked this chapter even though it's not one of my personal favorites when it comes to my writing...
> 
> i know the pronouns for sheik are a little wonky in this chapter. when the narrative is (essentially) in link's pov, i have to say "he" because link thinks sheik is a male. but when we tap into zelda's thoughts, it switches to "she". i hope it's not confusing, but i trust you all will be just fine :)
> 
> i hope everyone had a great holiday season! :)
> 
> tumblr: narutorun

Link wasn't sure when the feelings started, or what they even were. Maybe they were always there. Maybe he just became more self aware as time went on.

It was at the Fire Temple when things started to get...complicated.

Sheik had swooped down, as expected, to teach Link a song on the harp. It was the third time he had done this, and Link had accepted it as tradition at this point. He definitely didn't mind the extra company, if only for a moment. He  _encouraged_ it, frankly; especially from Sheik. His heart hammered in his chest when his mysterious companion jumped down from nowhere, and this was when he realized he might have a few feelings that needed sorting out.

Perhaps his gaze had lingered a little too long on the Sheikah's long, slender fingers plucking at the instrument, but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was the way he felt lightheaded and nervous, and it didn't have to do with the hellish temperature of Death Mountain Crater. His main concern was the fact that the molten lava around them really brought out Sheik's alluring, red eyes, making them look overtly seducing. If only he could tug that cowl down and....

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship.  A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... " Sheik was in the middle of a poetic reflection, and Link really did feel bad that he wasn't listening. Maybe if his presence wasn't so damn enticing, Link wouldn't be getting so distracted. His let his gaze wander all over Sheik's face, taking in every little detail of the small area that was visible. Once he felt he'd memorized it all, he brought his focus down to the Sheikah's body, studying his slim yet toned build. The skintight garb suited him. It really did. Link applauded the garb. He thanked the goddesses for the garb.

"Link."

"What?" He hadn't noticed Sheik finish the melody on his harp and look at Link expectedly. Shit. He was supposed to have been listening to that. Shit.

"I...just taught you the Bolero of Fire." Sheik seemed taken aback by Link's confusion, squinting at him with those crimson eyes.

"Right, yeah, I know." Link shakily pulled out his ocarina, bringing it to his mouth slowly. He took a deep breath, but paused right before he blew into the instrument.

"You know, it's funny! I, uh, I got hit in the head with a giant...um, a giant rock on the way up here, and, um, I think I have short term memory loss or something?" He felt himself sweating, and not from the boiling temperature encasing him. "Could you just play it one more time?"

Sheik cocked his head. "Link, if you got hit in the head, you might have a concussion. You shouldn't be entering a temple if you can't remember a six note song you heard ten seconds ago."

This lighting really made Sheik look stunning, he noticed.

"Yeah, it was, uh, pretty painful. I'll remember it this time, though." He was suddenly desperate to learn the song get away from the Sheikah, because it was never a good thing when someone made your heart race this fast. No, that meant you  _liked_ them. Link hadn't liked someone since Saria, and that was seven years ago. And she was a girl. A large part of him was still a kid inside, so he was both convinced Sheik had cooties but also convinced he wanted to pull the cowl down and kiss their worries away. It was horribly confusing, and Link felt like he was drowning in his feelings.

He had never thought about the possibility of being gay. He didn't even really know what that  _meant_ until recently. He knew that he had always liked girls. Saria, Malon, Zelda...he was quick to develop little crushes on them as a kid, but he had never felt a connection with someone the way he felt a connection as Sheik. He had never really thought about actually being in a relationship with someone the way he had with Sheik. It was scary, if he was being honest, but he didn't really care if he  _was_ gay. It wasn't a big deal or anything, he figured. He liked a guy. Oh well.

What made the situation troublesome were the  _desires_ he had for his companion. Sure, he wanted to kiss him and hold him, but he also wanted to do  _more_ than that, and it really freaked him out. It appeared that he had very little time to grow into his sexual maturity, so a very large part of him was driven to shame and guilt over his crush. He felt disgusting, like a piece of perverted scum. That's why, for both of their sakes, Sheik should probably just leave him alone.

"Link."

 _Dammit, he just played the fucking song again, didn't he?_ Link was catapulted back to reality by Sheik's angry red eyes narrowing sharply at him. He looked angry, but there was a hint of concern in those eyes.

"I...wasn't ready?" He tried, but it only drew a frown out of the Sheikah.

"Come with me. I'm checking on that head of yours." He said decisively. Link's stomach churned.

~~~~~~~~

"Stop moving so much." Sheik murmured, his slender fingers parting through Link's hair, looking for a bruise. Link  _had_ been hit in the head multiple times on the way up Death Mountain, but he had definitely exaggerated the severity of the blows. He hoped there was at least a small bruise somewhere on his scalp, or he was about to look really stupid.

"I'm fine, Sheik," he mumbled, even though the Sheikah's fingers running through his hair was sending weird, ticklish sensations to his lower spine.

He felt the sudden abandonment of Sheik's hands on his head, and the tingle-y feelings ceased. "Ok, then. Maybe there's nothing  _on_ your head, but there's definitely going on  _in_ it. What's the matter with you today?"

Link paled. "Nothing! Nothing's the matter. I must be tired. I'm pretty tired."

Sheik squinted at him, his gazing leaving Link feeling vulnerable and exposed. His heart rattled in his chest when the Sheikah brought his face right up to his own, their noses practically touching. His cheeks flared, and he tried looking anywhere else other than those beautiful red eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should. I just need sleep." 

"Sleep, huh?" Sheik repeated. Of course, when Link was experiencing the most mental turmoil of his life, Sheik makes it his business to be more talkative than ever before.

"Yes. Sleep. I could do that right now, so please-"

"You've been acting weird since we left Lon Lon Ranch the other day," he said slowly, like he was piecing together a puzzle. "You...it doesn't have anything to do with the farm girl, does it?"

"What?! No! No, of course not!" Link realized that he must've looked really flustered, what with his hands wagging dramatically in front of him and his head shaking violently back and forth. The thing was, it wasn't Malon he was flustered over. 

"Having romantic feelings towards someone can be the cause of mental distraction, you know," the Sheikah stated, as though he had it all figured out.

"Oh, I know," Link's mumbled to himself, shoulders slumped. "Wait, but how would  _you_  know that?"

Sheik scoffed. "I may be mysterious, hero, but I'm a person. I've been in love before."

Link's eyes widened in wonder. He also noted the twinge of jealously in his chest at the thought of him harboring feelings for someone else, but his curiosity took priority. "Wait, really?! Well, with who?"

"You wouldn't know them." Sheik had taken out his harp at this point, idly tuning and polishing it. "I'd like to tell you more, but it seems you're keeping a little something from  _me."_

"Sheiiik, I tell you everything!" Link threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You never tell me anything."

It was silent for a moment after that, and all that could be heard was the quiet plucking at harp strings. 

"Fine, okay, I like someone. Happy, you asshole?" Link confessed, hating himself for being so weak.

He couldn't see it due to the god-forsaken cowl, but Link swore he could  _hear_ the cocky smirk emerge on Sheik's face. 

"Malon, then?" 

"No, not Malon, for your information." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from the Sheikah, determined not to let any more information slip until he got a little something in return. "Why don't you tell me about your love life instead?"

"There's nothing to tell," he sighed absentmindedly, hugging his harp to his bandaged chest. 

"I find that hard to believe." Link found himself saying before he had a chance to clamp his mouth shut. 

"What?" 

"I...shit. Nothing! Nothing." Link played with the hem of his tunic desperately, looking down to hide his blushing face. 

Sheik had a mischievous look at his face now, placing his harp on the grass next to him and inching over to where Link was sitting. He crawled over until he was, once again, almost face to face with Link. It was some twisted way of getting the hero to talk by making him flustered, and it was definitely working.

"Who is it?" He whispered, almost seductively, leaning closer as Link leaned away. "My goodness, what are you so afraid of, hero? You've slayed dragons, you've defeated phanto-"

"I think I'm gay." Link blurted. 

"What?"

"I think I'm gay." He repeated, his body leaning at an almost 180 degree angle to escape Sheik's invasive position. At his blunt confession, the Sheikah paused, leaning back slightly.

"Well....that's okay."

It was silent for a moment, and Link bit down hard on his lip so he wouldn't admit who he was gay  _for._ No, that would just make things uncomfortable. 

"So, uh, who do you like?" He asked after a long stretch of silence, straining hard to sound casual. Their little 'who do you like?' game had gotten awkward rather quickly. 

"Oh...that doesn't really matter..." It was Sheik's turn to be flustered now, and even though Link couldn't see any trace of embarrassment on his face, he heard it in the way his voice shook slightly when he talked; saw it in the way he wrapped and re-wrapped the bandages around his finger joints. Link smirked, not letting him off the hook so easily. 

"Oh, it matters alright. I just told you something pretty important, so you better fess up."

"We never agreed on such an exchange."

A beat of silence. Link's mouth was agape with wordless frustration.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yes."

Link let out a strangled cry of frustration, falling flat on his back and sighing in defeat. "I'm never telling you anything ever again. I'm telling Navi everything and I'm telling you squat."

"Link, don't be like that." Sheik sighed at the hero's inner ten year old that emerged when things weren't going his way. Granted, he had just admitted to something quite vulnerable and important, but that didn't mean Sheik had to follow up with a confession, right? She couldn't just say that Sheik was gay, because that would be a lie. Well, maybe  _Sheik_ was gay, but Zelda's feelings weren't. 

She wasn't stupid, though. She was sure Link had developed feelings for her Sheikah persona, and as excited as that made her, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the sudden complexity of the situation. Link likes Sheik. Zelda likes Link. Sheik is Zelda. Link's sexuality has been muddled with and he was probably more confused than he'd ever been in his life. She shook her head, deciding that there was nothing else she could do if she wanted Link to cheer up and pull himself together.

"Maybe I'm gay, too."

Link shot up. " _You_ are?"

"Mhm. So it appears." Sheik put her hands together as though she was pondering something, speaking calmly to hide her amusement at Link's sudden shift in mood. 

"What makes you say that?"

Sheik waved a hand dismissively "Ah, nothing, really. Just a feeling I have around... _someone."_ She thoroughly could not believe she was doing this. 

"Wh-who?" Link looked nervous now, and his voice was going hoarse. 

"A brave, noble warrior. Has a humble heart and impressive ambition. Knows what he wants. Might I add, too, that he's rather handsome."

Link gulped. 

"But enough about that." Sheik said. "I've told you plenty."

"Sheik."

"Mm?"

"Who is it?" Link asked softly, as though he had no idea what the answer was. No, the little bastard knew  _exactly_ who it was. He had a gentle, crooked grin on his face, so natural that he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. His cheeks were bright red, and his words came out breathy and filled with anticipation. He knew; there was no question. 

But Sheik wasn't about to confirm anything so easily. 

"Who do you think?" She stood up slowly and began to make her way over to the hero, who was sitting against a tree trunk. "Three guesses." 

He looked down in thought, biting his bottom lip slightly. "I didn't know you knew three people." 

Sheik paused. "Do you want to know or not?" She snapped, the borderline-sexually-tense air around them falling for a moment.

"Okay, geez! Um...do you have a thing for the Hylian Captain?" He tried, and she knew then that he would save guessing himself for last. By the look on his face as Sheik paced towards him slowly, almost seductively, he was loving the anticipation. She didn't mind, though; she kind of liked it, too. 

"Nope," she popped the 'p' and paused before him, looking down with her arms crossed. 

Link teetered for a moment, small beads of sweat gracing his hairline. "Wh-what about the, uhm, Castle Guard? He's handsome."

Sheik gave a throaty chuckle, bending down so she was almost at eye level with him. "Not him. One more guess, hero."

Link swallowed again, thick and nervous. His eyes looked confident, and for good reason; deep down, he knew his next guess would be right. At this point, though, Sheik had taken the liberty to press a flat, bandaged hand to his chest, pushing him back ever so slightly and leaning her body over him in seduction. He could be confident in his guess as much as he wanted, but the actions she was taking were pushing him over the edge, reducing him to a flustered, panting 17 year old, and it was deliciously obvious. 

"You better guess right this time, or you'll never know," she said softly, tracing a long finger along his jawline and to his chin. Link's eyelids fluttered. 

"It's me," he breathed almost instinctively, as though he hadn't meant to give into the temptation just yet. Link scolded himself for being so weak, but any rational thoughts he was having at that moment were interrupted when Sheik confirmed his guess, not with a yes or no, but with a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat and a sudden straddle to his waist. 

"So...is that a yes?" Link asked to fill the silence as the Sheikah placed his hands on his shoulders, moving them up to his neck and into his hair.

"Mm." Sheik said, preoccupied with tangling his fingers through blond locks. 

Link's heart jackhammered in his chest, and he couldn't believe what was happening. Shaky fingers hovered over Sheik's cowl, flirting with the seam and ready to pull it down so he could finally,  _finally_ do what he's wanted to do for as long as he can remember. 

Zelda paused when she saw what he was doing, masking her sudden fears at what was happening with a flirtatious giggle. She slowly brought Link's hand away from her veil and untangled herself from him, deciding this had been enough for one day. She would certainly have to figure our where to go from here some other time, but for now, Zelda was just as flustered, just as nervous, as Link. On top of that, she new she couldn't have allowed that to go any further, as much as she may have wanted to. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Link asked, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly pursed. His expression made Sheik's stomach feel warm, and it took all the willpower she had to keep her facade up.  _  
_

"It appears I need to get going." She slid off of his lap and stood up.

"But, wait-"

"I don't think you wanna get involved with me, hero. It's not really a good idea. Because before you know it," she strode up to him one last time, bending down and tracing the outline of his lips with a delicate finger. She leaned forward, inches from his face, and instinct briefly took over; for a moment, she almost pulled the damn cowl down herself and kissed him right there. It was what she wanted to do, but she had an act to keep up. 

"I just might disappear," she finished softly. With that, she stood and and dropped a Deku Nut, disappearing from sight. Link's eyes were still closed, he was still in a romantic trance, and he caught himself from leaning forward any more once he realized he was all alone. He noticed he was breathing heavily, and strands of his own disheveled hair tickled his forehead. The deep blush plastering his face slowly faded as he came to his senses again.

"Yeah, as if that'll stop me," he said to no one in particular. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and dropped back on the ground, his arms splayed out at his sides.

"As if that will stop me at all."


	11. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets are made to be found out with time."  
> -Charles Sanford

For some reason, Sheik hadn't left Link after teaching him the Requiem of Spirit. She hadn't felt like it, really, despite the fact that Gerudo Desert was not only scorching hot, but humidity levels had been rising consistently as the afternoon went on. She opted to hang around with the hero instead, not feeling like swooping away into the expanse of the desert. Link finished the song and tucked his ocarina away, jumping when he looked up and realized Sheik was still in his company. 

"What the hell? You're still here?" 

Zelda hadn't been expecting such a strong response. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised, though, because she's known very well since the Fire Temple that heat made Link rather cranky. 

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with that?" Zelda paused. "You're usually begging me to stay."

"Yeah, well, you pretty much just told me I have to go back seven years before I can advance in this dumbass temple," he sighed, pulling his hat off with a limp hand. "I'm sorry, Sheik. It just always throws me off when I have to do that. Not to mention it's a pain in the ass."

"Such colorful words from you today, hero," Zelda said lightly, her way of accepting his unnecessary apology. Link grinned boyishly. "You know," she continued. "You don't have to go back right now."

"Of course I do! I'm--we're so close, Sheik. Just one more temple, one more sage. I can't stop now, that's ridiculous!"

"You know the song," she said, referencing the Prelude of Light. "Use the time you would've been traveling back to the Temple of Time to rest a bit. You don't want to take on the final temple in a preoccupied state of mind."

Link appeared seduced by the words, eyelids heavy with exhaustion and sweat dotting his hairline. Zelda crossed her arms, watching him wrestle with his options. Considering he needed to go back seven years, he wasn't exactly wasting any time by cooling off under a tree for twenty minutes. In fact, when she noticed just how dark the cirlces under his eyes were and just how tangled his hair had become, Zelda decided there was no way she would let him to anything else. With a large yawn he finally caved, looking up at Sheik with a meek smile. 

"Will you sit with me while I rest?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, the two were sitting under the entrance of the temple. Zelda had fully been intending on Link actually _resting_ during this downtime, but the moment he cooled down to a comfortable body temperature, he became as talkative as ever. She, on the other hand, was beginning to struggle with the heat. She hadn't planned on staying in the desert for more than 15 minutes at the most, and she was now pushing 30. Skintight garb stuck to her body, constricting every breath. The bandages on her hands were slipping around from the sweat on her palms. In a moment of desperation, she used her cowl to wipe the beads of perspiration that had accumulated around her nose. 

"Man, it is sure hot in this desert, huh?" Zelda snapped her head to look at Link, assuming he had said that as a way of mocking the amount of clothing she was wearing in such heat. She was incorrect in that assumption, however, as his eyes were shut and he was attempting to use his hat as headrest. 

"It's not so bad," Zelda said, not wanting him to pick up on how uncomfortable she was. She felt a drop of sweat trickle from her hairline and down the side of her face. Maybe she shouldn't have lied so miserably, because next to her the hero snorted. 

"You don't think so?" Link opened an eye to look at her, an almost coy grin on his face. He sat up and stared at her, not saying anything but smiling like he wanted to. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zelda asked, because as each temple came and went, she felt less and less inclined to put up the "proper, silent Sheikah" facade. The first time she asked Link what the hell was wrong with him was when he tried using his hookshot (for a target they both knew it couldn't reach) over a pit of lava in the Fire Temple, and she became progressively looser with her language ever since. 

"What's wrong with _me?"_ Link laughed, wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow and leaning over slightly. "You look like you're  _dying!_ Well, from what I can see of your face, anyways. You have this weird thing with that cowl, I don't know--"

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, her already hot face reddening with embarrassment. Link scooted closer to her and Zelda froze, heart racing as his eyes tried to see through the mask she'd kept on for so long. He peered close to her face, curiosity evident in his features. 

"What do you look like under it, anyways?"

Sheik retracted her face at his question, the distance between them now much greater. "That's...none of your business."

"Aw, why not?" Link looked genuinely disappointed; offended, even. A part of Zelda truly felt bad about that. 

"Why do you care so much?" Was what she asked, rather defensively, instead. 

"Becauuusee," Link dragged out the word, leaning forward to once again close the distance between himself and Sheik. "We've gone through so much together, and I don't even know what you look like!"

"It shouldn't matter."

"What, are you like, really ugly or something?" Link highly doubted that the Sheikah was ugly. In fact, if he had to bet his rupees on it, he would say he was very handsome. He imagined thin lips that were always pressed into a stern, thoughtful line. A strong, but not too prominent jaw, and an upturned nose (how else would the cowl stay on so well?). His heart pumped at the mere thought of it, though he wasn't sure why. 

"My appearance is none of your business," Zelda let that hang in the air for a moment before she gave in. "No, I'm not ugly."

"I won't believe it til I see it, ugly." 

"Link!" 

"I'm _kidding!"_ He raised his hands defensively, but he was still laughing like a little boy. Zelda glared at him behind her cowl, unable to fully restrain the grin tugging at her lips. It had been a while since Link had been in such a silly mood, and she didn't want to _completely_ rain on his parade. 

"You bet you're kidding, you twit," she said, the insult holding no actual weight. 

"Man, heat sure makes you cranky, huh?" Link laughed even harder as he said that, knowing how ridiculous that accusation was coming from someone like himself. 

"You did  _not_ just--okay, who was the one who had to press a cool washcloth on your head for twenty minutes when you ran out of faeries on the way up Death Mountain?"

Link swallowed his laughter in an offended gasp. "You didn't have to go there."

"Yeah, and you had me come with you to see the Great Fairy because you 'felt like you had to pass out'." 

"That was a long time ago and you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Link's arms were crossed and his brows were knit together. Zelda rolled her eyes and scoffed at his immaturity. 

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but I never said I wouldn't use it against you."

Link made a noise at the back of his throat, pulling his knees to his chest and frowning. "We're off topic. Just show me what you look like and my break time will be over, okay?" He looked at Sheik as though his compromise was the perfect solution to their bickering. Zelda remained stoic. 

"No."

"Dammit, Sheik!" Link choked the air with his hands, releasing his frustration in a strangled cry. "What do I have to do for you to show me your face?"

Zelda thought about that for a moment before she realized something. Her heart started beating faster as she processed the fact that her days as Sheik were very becoming numbered. Once Link was through with the Spirit Temple, the time would come where she must reveal to him that she was, in fact, Princess Zelda. Something gripped her heart, and her breathing felt restricted by the sudden emotions.

"Make it through this temple," she said, hoping there was no quiver in her voice. 

Link snorted. "Of course you would say that-"

"No, Link. Listen to me. Make it through this Temple alive. Then come right back to the Temple of Time, and...and then I'll show you my face." Zelda's hands were shaking, and a feeling of finality saturated her words. It struck her that, in teaching Link the Requiem of Spirit not even thirty minutes ago, she had completed one of her final duties as Sheik. All she had to do now was wait until Link returned to the Temple of Time, give her final speech as her counterpart, and reveal the part of herself she was forced to cast away seven years ago. 

Link noticed her hands and his voice softened. "Hey, are you okay? You don't really have to...you know, I was just joking about all that-" He reached down and took her hand in his own, squeezing it to stop the trembling. 

"No," Zelda shook her head and took a deep breath, squeezing Link's hand in return. "No, I...I will. I have to."

Link only smiled in response, and Zelda realized how confused he must be with her sudden bout of emotions. She collected herself, letting go of his hand and standing up. "So don't die now," she joked dryly, hoping it would make the worried gaze in Link's eyes go away. 

"No way in hell," he said, standing up after her. As he stretched, Zelda couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were, how taut his muscles had become. He didn't look like the same boy who almost passed out on Death Mountain many months ago. He didn't look like the same boy who spun around to meet Sheik for the first time in the Temple of Time, eyes wide with fear and sword shaking in his grip. He looked like a warrior. He looked like the hero Hyrule needed. 

Link pulled the Ocarina out of his pocket, giving Sheik a nod. 

"Okay," he said. "I'm off. Wish me luck and...I'll, uh, I'll see you soon."

"Good luck, hero," she said for the final time. 

"Thank you, Sheik."

As Link was swept into the abyss of the desert to be transported to the Temple of Time, Zelda stared, hand holding her chest and tears welling in her eyes. She pulled the bandages off her head and tugged her cowl down, feeling the desert's breeze on the entirety of her face. Link had overcome so much, and he was now at the brink of his final frontier. 

Sheik, too, was at the brink of his final frontier as well. 

After a few moments of reflection Zelda took a deep breath. Link was surely back in time by now, and it was her turn to return to the Temple of Time as well, where she would make final preparations to shed her identity once and for all. She held a Deku Nut in hand, ready to throw it to the ground and transport to the temple. 

"Show time," she murmured to herself before dropping it. 

After seven long years, she was finally ready to become Princess Zelda again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys....i randomly got so emotional writing this chapter. i was gonna have it be kinda funny at the end like "youll see my face in HELL, link!" and then sheik like, awesomely disappears into the desert colossus. but then i realized "woah, wait, this is the spirit temple. this is the last temple before sheik reveals to link that she is truly princess zelda."
> 
> and then i thought about just how many memories they must have together at this point, what with everything theyve been through the past five temples. and then i realized that zelda has been living as sheik all these years and her duty as her counterpart was nearing its completion. idk. i literally got so emotional though you should see me right now. im stopping myself before i drabble on for too long. 
> 
> ALSO GUYS you should TOTALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. my handle is heichous_hoe, and my tweets are just as trashy as my username. 
> 
> if you want a more contained and less obnoxious expression of myself, my tumblr is narutorun, and im a lot calmer there. talk to me about loz. talk to me about oot. 
> 
> thank you so much for the reads, the comments and the kudos! this fic means a lot to me.


End file.
